


Found a balance in the middle of the chaos

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andrzej i Anna chaotic bff duo, Anna dalej ma z nich ubaw, Awkward Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michał being a good big bro, Michał jest tutaj lekarzem i ma sztamę ze wszystkimi, Mistakes, Pandit się załamał, Post-Divorce, Teen Tomek, Wilmowski nie ogarnia nieogara, Zoo, dobre relacje mimo rozwodu, dzięki losowi za Annę, i w sumie to trochę niańczy brata, jak NIE zawierać znajomości tutorial by Jan Smuga, jak Smuga spaprał sprawę w sposób mistrzowski, nienawidzę poniedziałków, we stan Anna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Według pomysłu LadyLustful"Modern AU gdzie rodzice Tomka są rozwiedzeni ale dalej się przyjaźnią, a Smuga myśli, że jego crush jest dalej żonaty bo u niego w domu rozwodnicy darli koty jak cholera (co przyczyniło się do jego unikania związków)"Czyli jak można spaprać sprawę, gdy się coś zgaduje zamiast zapytać.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Michał/Dominika, Smuga & Wilmowscy, post - Andrzej Wilmowski/Anna Wilmowska
Comments: 25
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



Pandit Davasarman dziwił się rzadko, a mieszał jeszcze rzadziej, co stanowiło dość upierdliwy element jego osobowości. Człowiek zawsze miał wrażenie, że gada do ściany. Nieważne, czy ogłaszano by lockdown, zamknięcie herbaciarni, przymus wcielenia ludzi do cyrku czy wybuch wojny na pluszkami z jakiejś sieciówki.  
Pandit Davasarman zachowałby wciąż ten swój niezachwiany, flegmatyczny spokój. No dobra… zamknięcie herbaciarni może by go ruszyło najbardziej, tak by uniósł brwi i mruknął coś o tym.  
Tak więc proszę nie dziwić się ludziom w studenckim barze, że gdy Davasarman podniósł głos po raz pierwszy zapewne od swego krzyku po narodzeniu, wszędzie zapadła cisza.  
Bo oto Pandit głośno i wyraźnie zawołał:  
\- Szikar, mów trzy razy wolniej bo naprawdę NIC nie rozumiem!!  
Od razu spojrzenia zaczęły szukać śmiałka, który zmusił Hindusa do najgwałtowniejszego ruchu i wypowiedzi w ostatnich dwóch dekadach.   
Zmęczony człowiek w ciemnej kurtce posłał więc Davasarmanowi ciężkie spojrzenie.  
\- Wielkie dzięki Pandicie.  
\- Szikar… wolniej – Davasarman uniósł obie dłonie – Nie łapię.  
\- Od którego momentu? – mruknął rozmówca, ale nim znów pochylił się nad piwem, posłał gapiącym się na nich ludziom ostre spojrzenie. To i kabura z bronią przy jego pasku, nader skutecznie rozwiązały problem.  
\- Jakoś odkąd zacząłeś mówić.  
Ten westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dobra, nieważne – mruknął, machnąwszy dłonią.  
\- Ważne. Skoro ty się tym przejmujesz, to musiało się coś naprawdę wielkiego wydarzyć – Hindus mówił znów spokojnie, ale z wyraźnym wyczekiwaniem – Szikar, przepraszam, ja po prostu nie nadążam za tobą. Jeszcze raz.  
\- Co mam ci kurwa jeszcze raz mówić? Cały miesiąc od nowa opowiedzieć?! – załamał się chyba, bo to akurat powiedział po polsku, wiedząc, że nie ma co liczyć na zrozumienie.  
\- Zrozumiałem „kurwa” – Pandit z namysłem pokiwał głową – Ale nie wiem w jakim kontekście, czy jako przecinek, czy…  
\- Jako przecinek – mruknął ten cicho.  
\- Mhm. To powiesz mi więcej, żebym zrozumiał coś po za przecinkiem…? – czekając na reakcję, dolał sobie herbaty i bez większego przejęcia zwrócił wzrok na rozmówcę.  
Smuga westchnął tylko ponownie i zabębnił palcami w blat stołu, tak ewidentnie usiłując zyskać na czasie, że Pandit posłał mu naganne spojrzenie bez chwili wahania.  
\- Już mi to powiedziałeś – przypomniał – Po prostu teraz powiedz to tak, bym zrozumiał bez uciekania się do pomocy oczyszczania taśmy i zwalniania twojego głosu, po tym jak nagrałbym go na dyktafon. Czego nie zrobiłem – dodał, nadal nie tracąc spokoju z głosu – Brzmiało to naprawdę ciekawie.  
\- To nie jest ciekawe – kwaśno odparł Smuga.  
\- O. A jakie wobec tego?  
\- Porypane. Bardzo porypane…  
\- Bardziej niż to, co działo się do tej pory?  
\- Tak – krótka, gorzka odpowiedź.  
\- Mhm. A bardziej niż cały ten świat?  
\- Porównywalnie.   
Pandit spokojnie dopił herbatę, nim podjął zachęcającym tonem:  
\- No to dawaj… zobaczmy, czy coś mnie jeszcze zaskoczy.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się bez śladu rozbawienia, powoli pokiwał głową, kwitując jakieś myśli kłębiące mu się pod czaszką:  
\- Ale obiecaj, że nie dasz mi w łeb.  
Pandit uniósł brwi.  
\- Dobrze, szikar, ale zacznij już mówić.  
Smuga miał minę jakby kazali mu przejść po rozżarzonych węglach, gdy powoli, bezbarwnym tonem zagaił:  
\- Zaczęło się dość dawno, by przywoływać początek. Z resztą tam niewiele ważnych rzeczy się działo. Więc chyba najlepiej będzie orzec, że wszystko zaczęło się pierdzielić jakiś miesiąc temu… 

****

Co jest najgorszym sposobem na podpadnięcie szefostwu, gdy się pracuje w zoo?   
Nie, podwędzenie karmy dla lwów czy pomylenie godzin karmienia skutkiem czemu zostaje się niemal zalizanym na śmierć przez foki, się nie kwalifikuje. Spóźnienia do pracy, jazdę wierzchem na słoniu, albo głaskanie pantery jak wielkiego kota w godzinach zwiedzania, gdy na kracie widnienie napis „najgroźniejsze zwierzę w zoo”, też możemy odrzucić.   
Za to przybycie w dniu wizytacji nieco po czasie, spadnięcie na wybieg, rozcinając sobie bark i twarz i obryzganie swoją krwią ściany na wybiegu dla pum… no cóż, tak, to właśnie zdaniem Jana Smugi plasowało się w wielkiej, chlubnej trójce jego wyczynów podczas pracy w londyńskim zoo.  
Trudno ocenić, kto wyglądał na bardziej przerażonego, gdy poturbowany, klnący jak szewc, ich własny zaklinacz zwierząt wyzbierał się z chaszczy na dole. Zarówno dwie brutalnie obudzone pumy, jak i typ z ochrony, a nawet dyrektor Hakenbeck, któremu chyba zrobiło się słabo, wszyscy tłumie wpatrywali się w niego niemal z niedowierzaniem. Do tego po prostu trzeba było mieć talent… do tego trzeba było być Smugą, okay?  
I gdyby wtedy z nieba huknął go grom, nikt by się już bardziej nie zdziwił. Cały ten dzień miał być groteskowo porypany.  
Hakenbeck zachował na całe szczęście dość zimnej krwi, by rzucić się w stronę biura. Zamierzał najpewniej stawić czoła trzem wizytatorom, by odciągnąć ich od wybiegu najdłużej jak tylko będzie to możliwe… by udało się choć odrobinę zażegnać kryzys.   
Ochroniarz, upewniwszy się, że pumy nie zamierzają na domiar nieszczęścia zeżreć żywcem niespodziewanego gościa, pobiegł po kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc w naprawieniu płotu, o które rozwalił się Smuga. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą okrzyk, by ogarnąć jakieś wiadro i gąbkę, bo artystyczna plama krwi na ścianie wybiegu nader malowniczo psuła wizerunek „family friendly” kociej części zoo.  
Smuga siadł na kamieniu na wybiegu, oderwał do końca skraj rękawa koszuli i docisnął go do rozciętego boku twarzy.   
Szorstki jęzor troskliwie badał jego bark, gdy mała puma władowała się swemu ludzkiemu przyjacielowi na plecy i chyba ona jedyna starała się mu pomóc tu i teraz.  
Spojrzał na nią ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem.  
\- Chyba lepiej by było, jakbyś mnie już zjadł, wiesz?  
Kociak tylko bardziej namolnie wyspinał się na niego, przygniatając i dziamgając w najlepsze, niczym zabawkę.   
Taaa, zabawy z małymi pumami ograniczały się do bycia żutym i napoczynanym. Ale nie to go martwiło w tamtej chwili.  
Znacznie bardziej przerażała go wizja raportu po wizycie nieszczęsnej delegacji jakiejś tam grupy obrońców praw zwierząt, gdy zaprezentują im taką interpretację określenia „Meksyk w ogniu”. Hakenbeck się załamie…  
Z naprawdę nieprzyjemnym poczuciem, że zrypał sprawę w sposób godny orderu, Smuga dowiązał kawałek materiału do głowy i ruszył do ściany naznaczonej krwawym śladem niczym framugi żydowskich drzwi w Egipcie na rozkaz Mojżesza.  
Cudnie.  
Cóż, przynajmniej uświadomił im, że płot był zardzewiały w jednym miejscu. Całe szczęście, że złamał się akurat pod nim, a nie pod jakimś zwiedzającym, prawda? Może to by się dało upchnąć w raporcie jako okoliczności łagodzące…?   
Ugh. Co by nie myślał, wiedział doskonale, że jest w ciemnej…  
\- Smuga! – rozliczanie swych przewin w myśli przerwał mu syk zza płotu.  
\- Jestem! – odsyknął, zadzierając głowę ku ścieżce.  
\- Dostałeś odsiecz. Masz pół godziny. Dwóch z ochrony będzie za minutę. Zdążymy!  
\- Uśpiliście ich, czy co?  
\- Wilmowsky zmienił kolejność i wziął ich na siebie, jemu dziękuj. Łap gąbkę, ja myję od góry! – dodał jeszcze ciszej.  
„Masz u mnie flaszkę, Andrzej!” – skomentował w myśli zaklinacz, wspinając się na skalną ekspozycję, by dosięgnąć do plamy.  
Zaciekawiony nową zabawą kociak wlazł za nim, bo aż tak wysoko jego gryzaczek nie uciekał od bardzo dawna. Zblazowana mama puma po prostu patrzyła na nich ze swej skalnej półki.   
Dziwaczna dwunożna istota bawiła się przecież z nimi już od roku, więc była niemal częścią wybiegu. No, dobra, wcześniej nie zdarzyło jej się spaść z nieba, ale to obie dorosłe pumy przyswoiły dość szybko. Maluch był zbyt zajęty gryzieniem jego nogawki, by się przejmować skąd wziął się kumpel do zabawy. Ważne, że był.  
Domył ścianę szybciej niż sądził. Spawanie płotu też poszło sprawnie, zostało im aż dziesięć minut w zapasie. Idealnie, by Smuga zdał sobie sprawę, że jest uciapany krwią, śliną pumy, pianą i ziemią z wybiegu, więc na dobrą sprawę nie powinien się nigdzie pokazywać, a co dopiero demonstrować, że te kociaki są całkiem miłe, nieco tylko większe od domowych.  
Wylazł z wybiegu wejściem dla karmicieli, ku rozpaczy głośno protestującej małej pumy, która uświadomiła cały swój świat, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo naprawdę – do cholery – nie skończyła jeszcze się bawić.  
Sanitariaty? Zły pomysł, za duże ryzyko natknięcia się na kogoś.   
Choleeeera!  
Zerkając na zegar i licząc, że tym razem sprzedaż biletów nie postanowi miłosiernie otworzyć wrót piekielnych trzy minuty za wcześnie, rzucił się biegiem do pawilonu z terrariami. Jest pompa.  
Jeśli węże umieją być zdziwione, to te musiały być, śledząc zza szyb jak młody człowiek przebiega trzy pomieszczenia, mrucząc coś o ośmiu minutach, a potem – już bardziej z wyglądu podobny do człowieka XXI wieku – wybiega, klnąc o czterech minutach.  
Krew i błoto na szczęście zeszło. Jedynym problemem było rozwalone lewe ramię i podarta koszula. I tego problemu w cztery minuty nie był w stanie rozwiązać.  
A raczej tak sądził…  
Dobiegł do tylnego wejścia na wybieg dla pum minutę przed czasem. Ochroniarz uniósł kciuk w górę, płot był gotowy.  
Diabli nadali całe to zamieszanie…  
\- Janek! – lekko zdyszany głos zatrzymał go w pół kroku na wybieg. Nie spodziewał się go usłyszeć, naprawdę…  
Już otwierał usta, by zacząć dziękować za krótko mówiąc, uratowanie mu tyłka w chwili, gdy widział już siebie złożonego w ofierze czepialskim biurokratom.  
Wilmowski przerwał mu ruchem ręki.   
\- Czterdzieści sekund! – syknął, wciskając mu w dłonie kurtkę – Nie rozwal się tylko na progu – dodał z uśmiechem.  
\- Ja…  
\- Idź! – ponaglił go szybkim ruchem spojrzenia na ścieżkę nad wybiegiem.  
I Smuga nie mógł zrobić nic po za niezrozumiałym rzuceniem jakichś podziękowań, założeniem cudzej kurtki na obraz nędzy i rozpaczy i wybiegnięciem na wybieg dziesięć sekund przed czasem.  
Dopiero tam zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie powiedział na głos tego, co zamierzał i co powinien. Tłumiąc wściekłą irytację na fakt, że umiał zamknąć mordę tylko w chwili, gdy właśnie powinien był mówić, ruszył powoli ku leżącym pumom.  
Opuszczony dopiero co kociak teraz rzucił się na niego radośnie, wybaczając mu z miejsca tamto zniknięcie i nawet fakt, że gryzak pachniał kimś zupełnie innym, gdy kucnął przed nim.   
Schowany za linią budynku Wilmowski odetchnął z bezbrzeżną ulgą, gdy dobiegł do niego przegłos pisku pani z delegacji:  
\- O mój Boże, jakie słodkie!!  
Wszystko na ostatnią chwilę… uff, kawy już pić nie musiał.  
Przeszedł na alejkę, niby to przypadkiem napatoczył się na taras nad wybiegiem, by popatrzyć jak ktoś przeczy wszelkim wyobrażeniom drapieżnych kotowatych, grając z nimi w piłkę… i czasem nawet nie będąc ową piłką, tylko doczekując się wysłuchania szeptanych łagodnym głosem komend.  
Hakenbeck podziękował mu spojrzeniem, ledwie geograf zbliżył się do barierki. Wilmowski był pewien, że gdy teraz poprosi o zorganizowanie lekcji w plenerze w zoo, przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami…   
Ha, opłacało się wziąć pół etatu jako kartograf przy zoo. Teraz miał niepisany sojusz z całą grupą treserów, dyrektorem, pumami może też… no i ze Smugą.  
Uśmiechnął się leciutko, zwłaszcza na tę ostatnią myśl.  
Nic jednak nie powiedział, spokojnie czekał, aż zaklinacz przestanie być gryziony i rzucany na ziemię w ramach zabawy.  
Cały pokaz chyba przypadł gościom do gustu, ku radości Hakenbecka, bo zadowolenie wizytacji znaczyło większą szansę na ewentualną pomoc i dofinansowanie. Może kupią więc porządniejsze ogrodzenia, w razie, gdyby Smuga miał wlecieć w jakieś jeszcze…  
Śmiejąc się w duchu z tego pomysłu, Wilmowski wrócił pod wejście na wybieg, gdy delegacja poszła już dalej, by pozachwycać się fokami i delfinami.  
Zaczął się śmiać cicho, gdy tylko zza metalowych drzwi wysunęła się dość wymięta sylwetka. Smuga cały czas dość mało skutecznie usiłował ochronić nieswoją kurtkę przed zjedzeniem…   
Geograf machnął ręką.  
\- Spoko, mieliśmy kiedyś kota, znam ten ból – zaśmiał się, gdy zmieszane spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować – przyznał cicho Smuga.  
\- Nie ma problemu – ten tylko wzruszył ramionami z przyjaznym uśmiechem odparł – Całe szczęście, że się udało.  
\- Hakenbeck by mnie ukamienował, a sam rzuciły się lwom na pożarcie… - zaklinacz westchnął grobowo, porzucił nic nie wnoszące próby odczepienia kociej sierści od kurtki.   
Wilmowski roześmiał się ponownie. Miał miły dla ucha, zaraźliwy i szczery śmiech. Wstrząsnął głową i uznał:  
\- Więc całe szczęście, że tamtych ciekawiły wulkany… jak nie wiesz, o czym gadać, pokazuj interaktywne mapki, prezentacje i coś co można dotknąć, a przy tym gadaj o wulkanach czy coś.  
\- Zapamiętam – Smuga uśmiechnął się wreszcie, nieco mniej niezręcznie się już czując.  
Nagle Wilmowski zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
\- Szlag, przecież ty się rozwaliłeś na płocie! Chodź.  
\- Nie możemy się napatoczyć na…  
\- Nie będziesz sobie tak siedział i krwawił! – kategorycznie orzekł geograf – Zwijaj manatki, jak mawia mój przyjaciel. Mam jakąś apteczkę w aucie.   
\- Nic mi nie jest, serio – próbował bronić się Smuga, przerażony samą myślą o ratowaniu go przez Wilmowskiego.  
Nie żeby go nie lubił… właśnie odwrotnie… i w tym właśnie był największy problem. Nie umiał za bardzo protestować, gdy łagodne, ciepłe spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko, jak zawsze lekko mrużąc przy tym oczy. Przechylił głowę i rzekł cicho:  
\- Proszę. Poważnie, krwawisz i nie wyprzesz się tego, bo masz całą rękę we krwi. Idziemy.   
I nic nie mógł zrobić. Opłotkami zoo wrócili na parking za kasami, a potem z apteczką do sanitariatów służbowych.  
Smuga negocjował, że poradzi sobie sam…  
I chwilę później siedział grzecznie na blacie koło umywalek, trzymając w drugiej ręce flaszeczkę z jodyną.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz szyć – mruknął niemrawo, źle kryjąc w głosie zmieszanie.  
\- Wiele o mnie nie wiesz – Wilmowski posłał mu mały uśmiech, a potem stwierdził – Szczęśliwie, to rozcięcie, a nie rana kłuta. Ale tak czy inaczej, uważam, że powinieneś dostać surowicę przeciwtężcową.  
\- Podam sobie w domu.  
\- Trzymasz w lodówce takie rzeczy? – Wilmowski zdziwił się wyraźnie – Okay, to punkt dla ciebie w dziwnych rzeczach.  
Smuga nie zdążył zaprotestować, gdy chwilę dłonie – umyte starannie z jego krwi – delikatnie sprawdziły rozcięcie na boku twarzy.  
\- Tego nie trzeba – mruknął jeszcze ciszej i słabiej niż wcześniej.  
\- Ty tutaj jesteś rannym, nie dyskutuj – ofuknął go żartobliwie ciepły głos kilkanaście centymetrów nad jego głową.  
Zacisnął szczęki, zmusił swój głos do suchej, pewnej barwy.  
\- Poważnie, puść mnie, to nic.  
Wilmowski wyczuł napięcie w jego tonie. Odsunął się od razu.   
\- Na SOR pewnie i tak byś nie poszedł – zawyrokował, bo to akurat wiedział dobrze, choć znał go dopiero rok.   
\- Już nie ma takiej potrzeby – zauważył, szybko się ubierając – Dziękuję – dodał, znów lekko speszonym głosem.   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby wcale nie dostrzegł tego zmieszania. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, nie ma za co.  
\- Jest. Poważnie, masz u mnie piwo czy coś…  
Geograf udał zaskoczenie.  
\- Wow. Zapraszasz mnie na piwo?  
Smuga opanował się chyba tylko siłą woli.  
\- Co?! Nie! – niemal ze strachem od razu zaprotestował – To wcale nie zabrzmiało w ten sposób!!  
\- Żartuję, spokojnie – Wilmowski uniósł obie dłonie – No ale… ale jeśli wisisz mi piwo, to możesz albo wysłać je pocztą… ewentualnie ze mną na nie pójść… tak?  
Kamienne spojrzenie wbiło się w niego. Smuga chyba usiłował ocenić jego intencje i zrozumieć, o co chodzi w tej wypowiedzi.  
W końcu oszczędnie orzekł:  
\- Niekoniecznie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Tak… tak się tylko mówi… to wcale nie ma znaczenia dosłownego, bardziej… paraboliczne…  
I znów usłyszał ten ciepły, cholernie sympatyczny śmiech.  
Wilmowski pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobra, nie będziemy roztrząsać sensu powiedzonek utartych kulturowo – zawyrokował z rozbawieniem – Lepiej spadajmy do roboty, nim znów coś się stanie…  
\- Może już nie będzie afer – westchnął ciężko, mimo wszystko rad ze zmiany tematu – Choć w sumie… cholera wie…  
\- Nienawidzę poniedziałków – zgodził się Wilmowski ze swoim charakterystycznie ciepłym uśmiechem. 

****

\- Że co? Szikar, wystarczyło tylko się zgodzić, tak!?  
\- Pandicie…   
\- Ale zawaliłeś sprawę!   
Otrzymał w odpowiedzi ciężkie westchnięcie.  
\- Pandicie, jeszcze wtedy nic nie zawaliłem… to nawet nie był czubek góry lodowej, to było pokazanie ci palcem, gdzie ta góra sobie pływa. Sprawę to ja zawaliłem dopiero później… 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Czyli mogłeś tak po prostu iść z nim na piwo… ale stchórzyłeś?  
\- To nie tak…  
\- A jak, szikar? Dlaczego się wymigałeś?  
\- No bo… bo to zabrzmiało głupio… i… i po prostu to byłoby… złe. Ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem.  
\- Co złego jest w pójściu z kimś na piwo? – Pandit uniósł wysoko brwi – Ten człowiek jest dorosły, ty także, więc…  
Smuga załamał się znów, oparł głowę na ręce, przetarł czoło zmęczonym, niemal brutalnym gestem.  
\- Nie, nie… - mruknął cicho – Nic nie rozumiesz.  
\- Mów dalej wobec tego. Na tę chwilę zachowałeś się jak uparty i mało błyskotliwy jak.  
\- Jaków w to nie mieszaj.   
\- Mów dalej, szikar… naprawdę nie rozumiem.  
\- Zrozumiesz – orzekł kwaśno Smuga, ale miał w głowie ogromną pewność – Widzisz… od tej afery z pumami coś… coś się chyba jakby… zaczęło – dokończył ze zmieszaniem, które szybko ustąpiło złości, gdy dostrzegł uśmiech Pandita – I to było to złe.  
\- To co zawaliłeś?  
\- Nie… ja tylko… ja zrobiłem… słusznie.  
\- Szikar. Ni w ząb nie rozumiem.  
Więc Smuga tylko westchnął i zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- Od tamtej afery coś się zmieniło… bardzo zmieniło, naprawdę…

****

Gdy po raz pierwszy Wilmowski podszedł do niego po pracy, Smuga przez chwilę był pewien, że albo jest to pomyłka, albo po prostu coś się rozpieprzyło i on jest tym jednym pechowcem, który z owym cosiem miał kontakt jako ostatni.  
Niemal zaczął robić rachunek sumienia tego, co mogłoby zostać uznane za karygodne w mniemaniu społeczeństwa.  
I dlatego stał niczym obrócony w solny posąg, gdy Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego i rzucił przyjaźnie:  
\- Dziś bez wypadków?  
Nie odpowiedział, bo ten ton nie miał ani odrobiny z nuty ochrzanu czy chociaż preludium do zjebki roku, ewentualnie miesiąca, w zależności jak bardzo coś odwalił.  
Nie odpowiedział i to był kolejny z rzędu, nie pierwszy i w żadnym wypadku nie ostatni moment, gdy zrobił z siebie małomównego barana przy tym gościu.  
Ale Wilmowski nie patrzył na niego jak na przedstawiciela jakiegokolwiek gatunku rogacizny. Tylko jeszcze delikatniej się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak ręka? – spytał, udając, że nie dostrzegł braku odpowiedzi na swoje pierwsze pytanie, lub miłosiernie przewartościowując je na retoryczne.  
Tym razem mózg Jana Smugi wysłał jakże przełomowy wniosek, że pasowałoby użyć daru mowy i przestać stać jak debil pośrodku alejki, gapiąc się na rozmówcę.  
\- Jest okay… dzięki, że… pytasz, naprawdę okay – wybronił się, nawet płynnie mówiąc i niezręcznie się uśmiechając.  
\- Podałeś sobie tę surowicę?  
\- Tak, tak… tak, spoko.  
Jeśli można się ukamienować w myśli, to Smuga właśnie to sobie zrobił i to ze szczególnym namaszczeniem godząc kamieniami w swoją głowę.   
\- Ale byłeś u lekarza, tak? – dociekał całkiem naturalnie zatroskanym głosem Wilmowski.  
\- Tak jakby – Smuga uśmiechnął się – Mój brat jest lekarzem, ma pełno takich różnych mniej czy bardziej legalnych płynów i igieł, dostałem co tam trzeba i… i chyba nie powinien ci o tym mówić – zdał sobie sprawę poniewczasie.  
Wilmowski parsknął lekkim śmiechem.  
\- Spoko, nic nie słyszałem.   
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, czym ponownie wywołał ten cichy, ciepły śmiech.  
Wilmowski ocenił jego minę i zmitygował się, cicho spytał:  
\- Chyba cię przestraszyłem…  
\- Co? Nie… nie, po prostu… może to głupie, ale pomyślałem, że coś się znów stało i zbiorę ochrzan, bo coś… odruchowo tak… no.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przekrzywił głowę.  
\- A zrobiłeś coś, za co mógłbyś zebrać ochrzan?  
\- Że takiego nowego… od wczoraj?   
Geograf parsknął znów cichym śmiechem, pokiwał głową.  
\- Punkt dla ciebie.  
I w tym momencie Smuga przypomniał sobie, o czym zapomniał. I zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej głupio, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe fizjologicznie.  
_„Kurtka… kretynie, nie oddałeś mu kurtki…”_  
\- Co do kurtki, to pamiętam, suszy się, bo pumy…  
\- Mój Boże, nie! – Wilmowski zamachał rękami – Tak też właśnie się bałem, że tak to zrozumiesz! Kij tam z kurtką. Chciałem się po prostu spytać jak ręka… naprawdę… - to ostatnie słowo dodał nieco ciszej, może nawet trochę niezręcznie.   
Teraz to Smuga usiłował ośmielić go uśmiechem, choć równie dobrze mógłby odgrywać właśnie Makbeta cierpiącego nad swym losem, wyraz twarzy pasowałby i tam.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł cicho, kiwając głową.  
Przez chwilę gapili się na siebie w ciszy, obaj zbyt zmieszani, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. A potem Wilmowski znów zaczął się lekko śmiać, tak ciepło i zaraźliwie, że Smuga uśmiechnął się już szczerze.  
\- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają – mruknął geograf – Jak mam z kimś rozmawiać, to zawsze coś schrzanię.  
\- Komu ty to mówisz – zaklinacz rozłożył ręce – Z nas dwóch i tak jesteś mniej sztywny i zestresowany, nie łam się.  
_„Ja pier… aleś zjebał, Smuga, poważnie?!”_  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się.  
\- Albo takie sprawiam wrażenie.  
Znów lekki, nerwowy nieco uśmiech.  
\- A czym się stresujemy, skoro się stresujemy? – rzucił po chwili ciszy Wilmowski, ruszając powoli alejką ku bramie zoo.  
\- Hm. Nie wiem… ja mam wiedzieć?  
Andrzej skinął głową po namyśle.  
\- Faktycznie, wypadło dość oficjalnie. Na drugi raz pomacham, a jak pomacham, to znaczy, że nie grozi ci ochrzan, dobra?  
Smuga miał pełną świadomość, że uśmiechnął się jak idiota i za to też cisnął sobie w myśli w łeb kamieniem. Ale niewiele to zmieniło w wyrazie jego twarzy.  
Może więc kamień ten był za mały, może śmiech Wilmowskiego za miły, albo jego głos zbyt sympatyczny… ale z tej próby przywołania się do porządku wyszło mierne zero. Nul, zip, nada.  
I niemożebnie wkurzało go to, że był tego świadomy od początku do końca. Z pełnym bólu załamaniem się nad sobą, wrócił do domu dalej z tym mimowolnym, błąkającym się uśmiechem…   
Z całej siły grzmotnął swoim czołem o framugę drzwi, gdy siłował się z kluczem.  
\- Kretyn…!  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć „cześć”, ale wobec tego przyjdę później – zabrzmiał rozbawiony głos zza jego pleców.  
Odwrócił się przez ramię, podskakując odruchowo.  
\- Zapomniałeś czegoś…?  
\- Ja nie, ty chyba tak i to sporo – Michał oparł się o barierkę na klatce schodowej i z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądał się bratu.  
\- No to co cię niesie? – Smuga starał się nie syknąć z irytacją, gdy przeklęty klucz nie chciał się obrócić.  
\- Teraz już tylko ciekawość… co takiego się stało?   
\- Co? A co się miało stać?  
\- Nie wiem – Michał wzruszył ramionami – To ty usiłujesz otworzyć swój dom kluczami do garażu… mojego garażu.  
Smuga dopiero wtedy spojrzał na zamek. I w myśli walnął się maczugą z gwoździami, bo kamienie to już mu się powoli kończyły.  
Zmienił pęk kluczy, ale przy okazji musiał go jeszcze wyplątać z trzech par słuchawek – no ludzie, no jak to jest, że każda z nich działała inaczej i na dobrą sprawę, choć działały wszystkie, to żadna dość dobrze, by była tą jedyną? – i jakiegoś sznurka.  
Michał czekał cierpliwie, patrząc na niego cały czas.  
\- Ciężki dzień w pracy? – rzucił luźno, gdy wreszcie dostąpił zaszczytu bycia wpuszczonym do mieszanka brata – Ej, Janek, jak ty cholera umiesz w jeden dzień zrobić taki syf?  
\- Wczorajszy syf został na szybko schowany pod kanapę, jak przyszedłeś mnie kłuć – uświadomił go Smuga – Po za tym to nie jest żaden syf… to tylko moja praca.  
Michał podniósł z ziemi gryzak, który w domyśle chyba był przeznaczony dla psów, ale wyglądał, jakby biły się o niego dwa lwy, lampart i cholerna Hydra.  
\- No tak, praca – uznał filozoficznie, oglądając szczątki zabawki.  
\- Przyszedłeś po coś konkretnego czy tak po prostu?  
\- Przelotem do domu, wpadłem sprawdzić ranę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest! Dajcie mi spokój – mruknął na niego z urazą Smuga, zgarniając jakieś papiery w biurka.  
\- My? Wy? Oni? – Michał nierozumiejąco uniósł brwi.  
\- Co?  
\- No na razie trzęsę się nad tobą tylko ja… Dominika pewnie zadzwoni wieczorem, teraz znęca się nad uczniami.   
\- Mh… odruchowo, nic – uciął Smuga szybko.  
\- Janek, pokazuj łapę – widząc jego ruch ku szafie z notatkami, Michał zainterweniował do razu. Znał brata od zbyt dawna, by teraz dać mu uciec pod tak naiwnym pretekstem jak pisanie jakiegoś tam opracowania międzynarodowego o zachowaniu wielkich kotów. Jeszcze czego, no.  
Smuga nie protestował, z cierpliwością unieruchomionego w ręczniku kota dał sobie sprawdzić obie rany odniesione w walce z płotem. Oburzył się dopiero, gdy dostał od Michała naklejkę „dzielny pacjent” z rysunkiem małego tygrysa.  
Uległ owej nagrodzie dopiero, gdy brat wyłożył mu skomplikowanym referatem, że tę oto naklejkę Wandzia, Wiktor i sam Michał wybrali z całej sterty naklejek specjalnie dla ich domowego zaklinacza, bo przecież no tygrys i praca w zoo, hihi.   
Ale o całym zajściu szerzej bratu nie opowiedział… ani o kurtce, którą zszywał dwie godziny, dużo staranniej niż swoje własne, które cerował średnio co trzy dni.   
Nie chciał mówić Michałowi o tym… w ogóle, to przecież nie było o czym mówić, ani myśleć, prawda?!  
Więc czemu wciąż w jego głowie cała ta kompromitująco niezręczna scena zdawała się mieć jakieś znaczenie?  
Tego Smuga wówczas za ciula pana nie rozumiał.

****

Ale jakoś dziwnie, nienormalnie się ucieszył, gdy następnego dnia znów spotkał się z Wilmowskim w pracy. Bez żadnego powodu. Tak po prostu, pogadać kilka minut.   
Tak totalnie bezcelowo gadać o niczym i z niczego się śmiać.  
To było… miłe…  
I, co go na początku przeraziło, a potem bardzo ale to bardzo ucieszyło, było to chyba miłe nie tylko dla niego.  
Bo przecież gdyby nie było to miłe dla Andrzeja, to chyba nie poszliby tydzień później po pracy przed siebie bulwarami, gadając w najlepsze o odległych zakątkach świata, by ogarnąć się przecznicę od domu Wilmowskiego, że jego auto dalej grzecznie stoi na parkingu przed zoo… tak?  
I chyba nie zgadaliby się, że nie wymienili ze sobą numerów kontaktowych, chyba Andrzej nie zagadałby znów na drugi dzień po wyprawie nad rzeką… chyba nie cieszyłby się tak, gdy Smuga zebrał się na odwagę i następnego popołudnia, to on przyszedł pod pawilon, gdzie pracował Wilmowski.  
Nie robiłby tego, gdyby dla niego też nie było to miłe.  
Tak sobie to przynajmniej Smuga tłumaczył, gdy spędzał z nim czas coraz mniej spięty, coraz częściej, coraz naturalniej szukając wzrokiem szerokiego uśmiechu i jasnych włosów, które nawet na wietrze trzymały się jako tako, w przeciwieństwie do jego własnej, wiecznie zwichrowanej czupryny.   
Jakoś naturalnie Wilmowski siedział z nim dłużej, gdy Smuga zostawał na nockę. Nawet raz przesiedzieli całą noc gadając, gdy jedna z panter zachowywała się dziwnie i Smuga postanowił przeczekać te chwile siedząc z nią.  
To była taka miła noc…  
Siedział sobie na murku na wybiegu, z ciężką kufą pantery opartą na nogach i śmiał się bezgłośnie, gdy Wilmowski starał się przetrwać szturm napoczynania go przez dwa maluchy.   
Tłumaczył mu cicho, łagodnym głosem, jak się ruszać i mówić, by się go nie bały. Z ciepłym uśmiechem patrzył, jak Andrzej coraz mniej spłoszonym gestem głaskał miękkie futro kociaków, a te coraz ufniej na niego właziły.  
Wilmowski chyba wyczuł, że jest obserwowany, bo podniósł jaśniejący rozbawieniem wzrok na niego. Uśmiechał się także, zaśmiał się odruchowo, gdy kociak wyłożył się wygodnie na nim, całym swym ciężarem, jednoznacznie uznając za swe włości kolano geografa.  
I to było tak szalenie, magicznie miłe, gdy siedzieli w luźnej ciszy… co jakiś czas tylko coś mówiąc… tak bezpiecznie, bez żadnego udawania, bez ucieczek, bez słów. Wystarczyło popatrzyć.  
I właśnie dlatego Smuga uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową na zgodę, gdy Wilmowski rzucił coś o tym wspólnym piwie.  
Akurat wtedy świtało.  
I siedząc sobie koło niego, patrząc jak powoli mrok znika z otoczenia i pierwsze promienie opadają na płowe włosy, odbijają się od jasnych oczu… siedząc tak przy nim, Smuga czuł, że zgodziłby się wtedy nawet na wyprowadzkę w Andy w jednych butach i bez ekwipunku z pumą na smyczy i zielonym kamieniem w ręce pociągiem byle jakim, czy jakoś tak to szło.   
Zgodził się, gdy potem zgadali się, że w sumie pasuje im obu dopiero za dwa tygodnie, bo ich grafiki pokrywają się tylko pracą w zoo. Ot, takie to już są relacje w dorosłym życiu.  
Ale te kolejne dwa tygodnie były wspaniałe w tym, jak naturalnie bliska stała się ich relacja, przechodząc ze zwykłej znajomości w coś… w coś, czego Smuga nazwać nie umiał i nawet nie chciał umieć. Ale popłynął… poleciał w dół z hukiem i nawet nie próbował rozkładać skrzydeł.  
Tylko siebie mógł za to winić, co do niego dotarło bardzo szybko. Chciałby się winić. Chciałby wcisnąć hamulec bezpieczeństwa, albo móc zawołać „czas!” i na chwilę rozeznać się, co tutaj się właściwie do diabła wyrabia. A nie umiał.  
Chciałby potem po latach móc powiedzieć, że zachował zdrowy rozsądek, że to wszystko działo się powoli, że ktoś taki jak on miał choć resztki samokontroli, by w odpowiedniej chwili popukać się w głowę i zwolnić, wziąć to wszystko na spokojnie… powoli, z pełnym rozeznaniem.  
Ale skłamałby, mówiąc tak.   
Bo to wszystko stało się tak nagle, że aż zbyt chaotycznie on to wszystko pamiętał, by choć trochę spokojniej to opowiedzieć.  
Pamiętał wieczór, pamiętał piwo i rozmowy w barze zbyt głośnym, by się nawzajem słyszeć. Pamiętał, że to Wilmowski pierwszy uznał, że tłumy są złe i w sumie to po co tutaj tak siedzieć.  
Pamiętał przyjemne ciepło w głowie i żołądku, choć do upojenia alkoholowego był odległy jakieś pięć piw. Pamiętał, że śmiał się cicho z niczego, że szedł po murku nad Tamizą i przez chwilę nie było nic wokoło, nie było świata i nie było ludzi.  
Był Andrzej Wilmowski, który co prawda na murek nie wlazł, ale za to złapał go za rękę za każdym jednym razem, gdy zaklinaczem zachwiało na zwężeniu poręczy.  
Była rozmowa o niczym, gwiazdy zawieszone gdzieś nad nimi, Londyn zapadający w wiosenną, ciepłą noc i bulwary pachnące rzeką i deszczem. Deszczem, który zagonił ich z powrotem do domu.  
Ciepłym, jednym z tych pierwszych ciepłych deszczy. Choć w sumie w Anglii deszcz to żaden rarytas, to tamten deszcz był całkiem miły. Choć w sumie co miłego może być w zmoknięciu jak po wypraniu w pralce i dotarciu do domu w opłakanym – dosłownie przez niebo – stanie. Coś _miłego_ jednak w tym było…  
Może to, że nie przestali rozmawiać cały ten czas.  
Może to, że Smuga śmiejąc się rzucił, że przecież to on miał zabrać ich na piwo w ramach odwdzięczenia się, a wyszło odwrotnie.  
Może to, że gdy Andrzej również ze śmiechem odparł, że przecież mogą iść jeszcze raz, Smuga z miejsca orzekł, że to dobry pomysł.  
A może to, że na odchodnym Wilmowski zawahał się na sekundę, ale potem podszedł do niego, delikatnie nachylił się i na jedno uderzenie serca oparł swoje usta o jego…  
Potem odsunął się, zszedł jeden stopień ze schodów.  
\- Dobranoc – rzucił cicho, tak naturalnie i ciepło, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie zostawił ciepła swego oddechu na jego wargach.  
A może tak właściwie to było to wszystko razem wzięte, wymieszane jak stary, dobry, polski bigos i zaserwowane bez uprzedzenia komuś, kto po prostu nie potrafił się obronić przed czymś tak miłym.  
Tak, kładąc się wtedy spać, Smuga uznał, że to mogło być właśnie wszystko, co się wtedy stało.   
Gdy rankiem odebrał telefon od Michała, ten przestał nawijać na chwilę o debilizmie swych pacjentów.   
Zdruzgotanym głosem spytał:  
\- Brat, do cholery, co się odwaliło?  
\- Hm? – Smuga przestał się uśmiechać.  
\- Piłeś coś?  
\- Nie, dopiero siódma rano. Nie jadam płatków śniadaniowych z wódką, nigdy w sumie nie próbowałem nawet…  
\- Masz…  
\- Hm?  
\- Masz… inny… inny głos masz – zapętlił się Michał – Nie wziąłeś ode mnie żadnych tabletek?  
I Smuga zamiast go ofuknąć, zaczął się po prostu śmiać.  
\- Nie, Michał, po prostu… chyba po raz pierwszy w tym roku się wyspałem i nie mam humoru grabarza. Nie wiem czemu zakładasz, że się nawaliłem.  
\- Powiedz „Gibraltar” – nalegał Michał.  
\- Cóż, mój drogi bracie ignorancie, na dobrą sprawę najtrudniej jest powiedzieć nazwę stolicy Sri Lanki czyli Sri Dźajawardanapura Kotte, ale obawiam się, że nie powiesz tego nawet na trzeźwo.  
Michał zgłupiał. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna po prostu zabrakło mu słów… nie miał zwyczajnie pojęcia, co myśleć, a co dopiero mówić.  
\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – upewnił się ostrożnie.  
\- Nigdy nie było lepiej.  
O ile mógł to zrobić, Michał rozumiał jeszcze mniej.

****

\- No i co dalej?! – Pandit wyraźnie się wciągnął w historię, nawet herbatniki zaczął wsuwać machinalnie, bezmyślnie, chrupiąc je odruchowo, gdy rozmówca gadał.  
\- No cóż… dalej… muszę cię rozczarować, ale wyczerpaliśmy momenty, gdzie możesz się ze mnie pośmiać – odparł grobowym głosem Smuga, nie unosząc na niego wzroku.  
\- Bez załamki, szikar! Aż tak bardzo zepsuć sprawy nie mogłeś, by… - Davasarman przestał się śmiać, widząc jak rozbite i znużone spojrzenie się na niego zwróciło – Aż tak źle? – zmartwił się, sięgając po kolejnego herbatnika – No to mów dalej, szikar. Przecież na razie wszystko szło dobrze… tak dobrze, że prawie zacząłem myśleć o garniturze na ślub!  
\- Zabawne, że akurat to powiedziałeś – gorzko uśmiechnął się zaklinacz zwierząt, a potem wzruszył ramionami i mruknął – Cóż, dalej… dalej to po prostu tydzień później… czyli w zeszłym tygodniu patrząc na dziś… no poszedłem na to piwo.  
\- To drugie piwo.  
\- Tak… to drugie – dodał z całkowitą rezygnacją w głosie – W tamtym dniu Andrzej kończył pracę w szkole później niż ja u siebie. Mieliśmy się spotkać w rynku, żeby się nie gonić wzajemnie. I nie wiem… nie wiem, zastrzel mnie, nie mam pojęcia, co mnie podkusiło, żeby wyjść mu naprzeciw, zamiast czekać grzecznie i gapić się na Big Bena…

****

Gdyby wtedy poczekał zgodnie z umową, to wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale on nie poczekał.  
Poszedł, idiota, przed siebie, ku uniwersytetowi, z lekkim, odruchowym uśmiechem na twarzy, z którego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po jakimś czasie.  
I nawet go znalazł na placu przed uczelnią.  
I nawet nie był tak daleko, by go z kimś pomylić. Rozpoznał też kurtkę, tę nieszczęsną wydziamganą przez pumy, starannie naprawioną kurtkę weterankę.  
I miał już pomachać, już niemal zaczął szukać przejścia dla pieszych, by do niego podejść.  
I wtedy ich zobaczył…  
Wycofał się odruchowo, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem, gdy nastoletni chłopak o jasnej czuprynie, rzucił się do Wilmowskiego ze śmiechem. Głośno rozmawiając, ruszyli wprost ku sobie.  
Andrzej śmiał się także, kręcąc głową nad jakimś wybrykiem dzieciaka, który biegnąc ku niemu głośno i wyraźnie wołał go po polsku „tato”.  
Smuga wiedział, że Wilmowski ma syna, widział nawet zdjęcia chłopca, gdy ten był mniejszy i wlazł na słonia w zoo – geograf pokazał mu je, gdy wtedy siedzieli w nocy na wybiegu panter.  
Ale nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu młodej, uśmiechniętej szeroko kobiety, która teraz podeszła do śmiejących się z czegoś Andrzeja i syna, który o ile zaklinacza nie zwodziła pamięć, nosił imię Tomek.  
I Tomek rzucił coś do niej, i Andrzej też z radością coś konsultował chyba, bo wymienili się spojrzeniami, gdy ruszyli całą trójką do budynku biblioteki akademickiej.  
Tomek, karcony chyba za coś właśnie, z udawaną skruchą spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- Mamo, no ale przestań no!  
I oboje dorośli uznali to za kolejny powód do lekkiego śmiechu.  
Właśnie wtedy Smuga wycofał się ulicą, skręcając w pierwszą odnogę, jak najdalej od uniwersytetu.  
Choć już pół godziny później jego telefon zaczął pikać wiadomościami, a potem nawet zadzwonił, Smuga nie sięgnął po niego. Nie odebrał, nawet nie przeczytał wiadomości.  
Po prostu zniknął.   
I gdy spotkali się na drugi dzień w zoo, z kamienną, obojętną miną patrzył na geografa, choć ten ze szczerym przejęciem pytał, czy może coś się stało wczoraj wieczorem.  
\- Coś mi wypadło – odparł sucho.  
I znów mu uciekł, uciekł mu definitywnie.  
Po trzech dniach Wilmowski dał sobie spokój, choć wyraźnie nie rozumiał, co właściwie zepsuło tę miłą nić porozumienia między nimi. Nie miał pojęcia…   
Bo Smuga nie umiał mu tego powiedzieć.

****

Długą chwilę w ciszy Pandit po prostu patrzył się na blat stołu. Niedojedzony herbatnik powoli pokruszył się w jego dłoni, gdy Davasarman bezmyślnie zawarł ją w pięść.  
Mruknął w hindi kilka słów. Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No, to już wiesz, co się stało.  
\- Szikar… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
\- Nie martw się… ja też – zaklinacz bez emocji wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać?  
\- A co mam mu niby powiedzieć?   
\- No… to, dlaczego nie przyszedłeś wtedy.  
\- Nie przyszedłem, bo nie będę nikomu niszczył rodziny. Jak facet jest skurwielem i chce ją zniszczyć z byle kim, proszę bardzo. Ale ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę – westchnął ciężko, pokręcił znów głową – Ja naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem… że to taki… taki typ człowieka… głupi się raz wziąłem za ocenianie ludzi i patrz, co wyszło!  
\- Szikar…  
\- Tej kobiety mi w sumie szkoda. I dzieciaka – odparł, jakby go nawet nie słyszał.  
\- Możesz z nimi spróbować pogadać – zauważył Pandit cicho.  
\- I co mam jej niby powiedzieć? „Sorry, głupio wyszło, nie wiedziałem, że ma żonę. Proszę oto przeprosinowa zniżka do zoo dla pani i waszego syna.”  
\- To nie była twoja wina, szikar – Davasarman pokręcił głową – Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, skoro tego nie powiedział, tak?  
\- Powinienem był się domyślić! Jak ma syna, to przecież żonę tez powinien i… nie wiem, jakoś tak… jakoś założyłem, że jakby… że jej już po prostu nie ma… Ufając, że gdyby była… to by mi po prostu powiedział… nie wiem, naprawdę.  
Davasarman ze współczuciem pokiwał głową.  
\- Rzeczywiście, porypana sprawa.  
\- Ta, anegdotka jak na konkurs jakiś.  
\- Co teraz zamierzasz, szikar? – spytał ostrożnie po chwili.  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nic nowego. Wrócę do roboty. To jest bezpieczna strefa… tam nikomu nie stanie się nic… nawet jak będę tak głupi, by uwierzyć w coś zbyt pięknego, by mogło być prawdziwe. Chcesz jeszcze herbaty, Pandicie? 


	3. Chapter 3

Naprawdę trudno jest unikać kogoś, kto unikany być nie chce.   
O ile Andrzej dał mu spokój po kilku dniach i wydawać by się mogło, że po prostu zrezygnował ze wszystkiego, o tyle wnioski te były stanowczo przedwczesne.  
Skoro nie doczekał się spotkania ani inicjatywy rozmowy ze strony Smugi, przyszedł do niego sam, w chwili, gdy ten fizycznie nie miał dokąd uciec.  
To był sam kraniec zoo, skąd wozili jedzenie dla zwierząt, z dużym segmentem budynków służbowych na końcu.  
Dzień chylił się już ku zachodowi, ostatni goście opuszczali zoo, do zamknięcia pozostało może pół godziny.   
Wilmowski od razu wypatrzył go przy furtce z wydawaniem żarcia wszelakiego rodzaju. Opiekun pum wziął wolne, a Smuga i tak zmieniał się z nim dyżurami jak któremu pasowało, więc niewielka różnica, który dawał im jeść. Obaj zostali już poniekąd wliczeni w kocią rodzinę i obaj wracali wydziamgani przez kociaki.  
Wokoło było mało ludzi. Na placu zabaw pani kłóciła się z rozhisteryzowanym dzieciakiem, który wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru zejść z huśtawki. Dwójka innych dzieci spała jej w wózku, a ona usiłowała wszelkimi sposobami uspokoić ryczącego w niebogłosy synka.  
Szybko przestał zwracać na nią uwagę. Nie został zauważony od razu, czyli Smuga musiał przebywać myślami w innym świecie. Z kamienną, obojętną miną czekał aż ich zoologiczny kwatermistrz zrobi swoje, ładując jedzenie do wiadra z małym rysunkiem pumy.  
Drgnął dopiero w chwili, gdy Wilmowski oparł się plecami o ścianę obok lady. Gwałtownie zwrócił na niego wzrok.  
\- Cześć – rzucił spokojnie Andrzej, choć zmierzono go ostrym i cholernie podobnym do tych u pumy spojrzeniem.   
Smuga zawahał się, potem niemrawo skinął głową.  
\- Cześć.  
No i Oskar za najcudowniej kompromitująca scenę powitania wędruje do…?  
Smuga nie zagaił rozmowy, wydawał się wręcz z niepokojem czekać na wyjawienie powodu, który przywiódł tutaj geografa.   
Ten tylko ocenił jego twarz spokojnym, łagodnym spojrzeniem.   
Nic nie powiedział, dopóki Smuga nie odsunął się od lady z wiadrem w ręce, unosząc pytająco brwi. Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami i powoli ruszył koło niego alejką ku wybiegom.  
Smuga zatrzymał się mniej więcej na wysokości placu zabaw, pod wzniesieniem alejki. Zwrócił pozbawione emocji spojrzenie na twarz Wilmowskiego.  
\- Więc? – spytał sucho.  
\- Więc co? Pytasz po co przylazłem? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi – No myślę, że sam doskonale znasz odpowiedź.  
Smuga zawarł szczęki, wstrząsnął głową.  
Nic nie odpowiedział.  
Spojrzenie Wilmowskiego zrobiło się nieco zranione.  
\- Posłuchaj… nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi… ale jeśli jakkolwiek zepsułem to wszystko… to takie rzeczy należy po prostu otwarcie powiedzieć. Unikając mnie i nie mówiąc, czemu właściwie to robisz, nie rozwiązujesz wcale tego problemu. Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, tak? Załatwiajmy więc rzeczy w sposób dorosły… - zawiesił głos, nie doczekał się jednak żadnej reakcji – Cholera, no po prostu powiedz mi, co jest grane! – syknął, tracąc cierpliwość – To jest zachowanie na poziomie przedszkola, powiedz mi zamiast… - nie dokończył, ujrzał bowiem w jego oczach całkowity chłód.  
Smuga cofnął się o krok i syknął sucho:  
\- Skończyłeś? – jeszcze nigdy Wilmowski nie słyszał w niczyim głosie takiego dystansu.   
Westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową powoli.  
\- Nie. Naprawdę nie rozumiem…  
\- I zapewne nie zrozumiesz. Po co to drążyć? – Smuga odezwał się wreszcie więcej, mówił jednak suchym, obcym tonem – Co bym ci nie powiedział, nie zrozumiesz. Dajesz tego dowód łażąc za mną choćby teraz. Żaden ze mnie korepetytor, nie wytłumaczę ci tego. Nawet nie próbuję. Daj mi spokój po prostu.   
\- Nie wytłumaczysz mi czego? – Andrzej nierozumiejąco uniósł brwi, bo jego skromnym zdaniem zaklinacz gadał tak od rzeczy, że choć mówili po polsku, przydałby mu się tłumacz.   
Tak, tłumacz smugowego byłby tutaj zbawieniem dla nich obu, to na pewno! Tego Wilmowski był absolutnie pewien.   
Ale odpowiedzi znów się nie doczekał. Smuga tylko zawarł szczęki jeszcze bardziej i posłał mu gorzkie, zawiedzione może nawet spojrzenie.  
\- Nie tłumacz mi wobec tego – Andrzej wzruszył ramionami – Tylko powiedz mi, czego nie rozumiem. Może zrozumiem szybciej, niż przypuszczasz?  
Otrzymał cichy, gorzki śmiech, który równie dobrze mógłby być uderzeniem w twarz. Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Skoro wciąż tutaj jesteś… nie zrozumiesz – uciął i ruszył dalej alejką pod górę, zostawiając go pośrodku drogi.  
Zacisnął zęby z całej siły, uparcie nie spojrzał za siebie.  
Zgrzyt metalu rozległ się gdzieś przed nim. Z umiarkowanym zdziwieniem dostrzegł obładowany konstrukcją do metalowej siatki mały pojazd służbowy, krzywo kolebiący się alejką ku budynkom na końcu zoo.  
Zszedł na bok z wyprzedzeniem.  
I w tym momencie za swoimi plecami usłyszał wrzaski i płacz. Obejrzał się odruchowo…  
Drący się jakby go ze skóry obdzierali dzieciak uciekał przed matką po placu zabaw. Smuga w myśli przewrócił oczami. Z dziećmi powinno być jak z psami, nie panujesz nad nimi, to ich nie puszczaj wolno.  
Wóz minął go, potoczył się z górki ku budynkom.  
Smuga w połowie ruchu przed siebie wyłapał kątem oka gwałtowny ruch u stóp górki.  
Gdy się odwrócił, było już za późno…  
Wrzeszczący dzieciak wybiegł zza płotu i pognał alejką przed siebie, uciekając przed matką. Władował się wprost pod koła przeładowanego, zbyt chwiejnie jadącego wozu.  
Smuga zerwał się do biegu sekundę może za późno.  
Wycie klaksonu zlało się z przerażonym okrzykiem matki i jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem dziecka, które zamurowane ze strachu zatrzymało się oczywiście na samym środku, sparaliżowane widokiem pędzącej na niego maszyny.  
Smuga widział ruch bardzo wyraźnie.  
Widział, jak Wilmowski obrócił się przez bark, jak dostrzegł chłopca na drodze, jak zerwał się susem ku niemu bez choćby sekundy zawahania.  
Momentu zderzenia nie widział, usłyszał tylko obrzydliwy huk uderzenia żelaza o coś… o kogoś.  
Konstrukcja runęła z impetem na wszystkie strony, pojazd przetoczył się i grzmotnął bokiem o trawę.  
Smuga dopadł ich jeszcze nim maszyna przestała się toczyć. Przerażony, zachłystujący się łzami dzieciak siedział na trawie za ścieżką, odepchnięty w ostatniej chwili.  
Metalowe pręty rozsypały się po drodze, brzęcząc potoczyły ku budynkom. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Smuga miał wrażenie, że od paniki dzieliły go tylko ułamki sekund.  
Wilmowski oberwał zderzakiem pojazdu, ale dzięki małej prędkości nie mógł odnieść większych obrażeń… gdyby nie ta przeklęta konstrukcja.  
Charkocząco łapiąc oddech, usiłował podnieść się z ziemi.   
Smuga przytrzymał go, ocknąwszy się z początku paniki na widok poszerzającej się plamy krwi. Nie pozwolił mu wstać, odsunął szybkim ruchem ręce Wilmowskiego, który niepewnie usiłował odszukać ranę, z której piorunujący ból przeszywał całą klatkę piersiową.  
Pręt wychodził przodem, łamiąc dolne żebra.  
Smuga ostrożnym ruchem docisnął dłoń od rany, szukając jej pod kurtką geografa. Syk bólu, Wilmowski z trudem łapał powietrze, każdy haust obezwładniał otępiającym bólem…  
Usiłował się odezwać… spytać…  
\- Nie mów… nic nie mów… płuco… nic nie mów… - uciszył go rozdygotany z nerwów głos – Nie mów nic, oddychaj powoli.  
Tamując krwawienie swoją ręką, Smuga odwrócił się przez bark na budynek z zapatrzeniem.  
\- No co się kurwa gapisz, dzwoń po karetkę!!   
Przestał jednak krzyczeć, gdy znów pochylił się nad rannym. Oparł go o siebie bokiem, nie próbując nawet ruszać wbitego pręta. Zacisnął mocno palce, odszukał odpowiedni punkt w zalanej krwią klatce piersiowej.  
Wilmowski zachłysnął się oddechem, nie krzyczał z bólu zapewne tylko dlatego, że najmniejszy ruch żeber skutkował koszmarnym bólem.  
\- Oddychaj… powolutku… musimy opanować oddech… powoli, powoli… oddychaj razem ze mną… patrz na mnie… patrz, nie zamykaj oczu i nic nie mów… - powoli sam też uspokajał oddech, rytmicznie nabierając powietrza i powtarzając jak mantrę „oddychaj, powolutku oddychaj”.  
Nie słyszał zbiegowiska wokoło, ludzi, których przyciągnęły płacz i wrzaski, nie słyszał jak przybiegł ktoś z ochrony.  
Nie słyszał i nie widział nic… tylko to z jakim cholernym bólem Wilmowski nabierał w płuca każdy jeden łyk powietrza, jak jego twarz poszarzała i spojrzenie było coraz mniej przytomne, mętne, odległe… kurczowo zawarte na barku i dłoni Smugi ręce trzymały go coraz lżej, coraz słabiej…   
A ciemna, lepka krew wciąż lała się po jego rękach, wciąż płynął czas i każda jedna sekunda oddalała ich od doczekania pomocy, zamiast ich do niej przybliżać.  
Gdy przybyli ratownicy, nawet nie dostrzegł ich, dopóki jeden nie padł na ziemię obok, głośno wydając instrukcje.  
\- Pan się odsunie!  
\- Nie mogę – wydusił powoli Smuga.  
\- Zjeżdżaj pan, utrudniasz akcję!  
\- Nie mogę, trzymam w palcach jego płuco! – warknął na niego zaklinacz, unosząc rozgorączkowane spojrzenie na ratownika.  
\- Kurwa… - ten pobladł lekko, pokiwał szybko głową – Wstajemy razem, powoli, nie puszczaj pan wobec tego. Powoli, jednocześnie….  
Cały czas trzymał przy sobie wpółprzytomnego z bólu Wilmowskiego, cały czas mówił monotonnie po polsku to samo. Krew wciąż płynęła…  
Odsunął się dopiero przed szpitalem, gdy ratownicy unieruchomili pręt i zastąpili jego dłoń opatrunkiem. Dopiero wtedy jeden z ratowników spojrzał na Smugę pytająco.  
\- A pan jest…?  
\- Z pracy… kolega… po prostu byłem obok.  
\- Rozumiem – ratownik skinął tylko głową.  
Wycie syreny było gdzieś w tle, cały świat był tylko nic nie wartym, wyciszonym i spowolnionym tłem.   
Słyszał tylko jak mocno bije jego własne serce, widział tylko jak coraz bledsza jest twarz rannego.   
Nie pozwolili mu wejść na salę… po prostu został na SORze, gdy ratownicy wbiegli przez wzmacniane drzwi, które zamknęły się za nimi. Powoli podszedł do kobiety za ladą rejestracji.  
\- Czy… czy może pani sprawdzić kontakty kryzysowe dla człowieka, którego właśnie przywieźli? – spytał, gdy średnio przejęte spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.  
\- Nazwisko?  
\- Wilmowski. Andrzej Wilmowski.  
Chwila klikania w klawiaturę. Kręcenie głową.  
\- Brak danych w bazie.  
Smuga powoli cofnął się, odszedł na bok, bez większego celu, po prostu się wycofując. Spojrzenie otaksowało go jeszcze raz.  
\- Pan się umyje.   
Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że całe ręce po łokcie i przód koszuli ma pokryte krwią. Powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- Jest pan ranny?  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Naprawdę nie ma ani jednego numeru?  
Teraz to ona pokręciła głową. Widząc jednak jak nieprzytomne, rozbite spojrzenie jest w niej utkwione, zlitowała się.  
Chwilę z kimś rozmawiała przez telefon, potem kiwnęła na niego głową i rzuciła już łagodniej:  
\- Pan się umyje z tej krwi i tu wróci.  
Wykonał polecenie tylko częściowo, bo koszuli nawet nie próbował prać w umywalce małej łazienki obok rejestracji.  
Gdy wrócił, na ladzie leżał telefon.  
\- Z kurtki tego Wilmowsky’ego czy jak tam to było… - rzuciła spokojnie – Dzwoń pan do jego rodziny.  
Cały świat wirował i wyginał się gdzieś wokoło, gdy Smuga powoli przeszedł korytarzem do najbliższego otwartego okna.   
Przeglądał kontakty chwilę… nie było oczywiście żadnego o nazwie „żona”… w końcu wszedł w rejestr połączeń.  
Z jakimś gorzkim żalem zauważył, że był drugim najczęściej wybieranym kontaktem przez ostatni tydzień.   
Pierwszym była „Ania”.  
Więc właśnie do niej zadzwonił, siedząc na parapecie i bardzo powoli nabierając powietrza w płuca. Jak duszący się własną krwią Andrzej… powoli, powolutku… po łyku…  
\- No, lepiej żebyś miał wymówkę, czemu znów się spóźniasz! – roześmiał się miły dla ucha, kobiecy głos, gdy odebrano połączenie.  
Smuga nie odezwał się w pierwszej chwili, opuścił telefon nawet, ledwo opanowując nerwowe bicie serca.  
\- Halo? – głos zaniepokoił się wyraźnie, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi – Ej, jesteś tam?  
Odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Jan Smuga i dzwonię ze szpitala… - stracił oddech, na chwilę urwał nienaturalnie – Szukam kontaktu kryzysowego Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.  
\- Jezus Maria – głos od razu przestał mieć rozbawioną barwę – Co się stało? W którym szpitalu pan jest?   
\- Koło centrum… nie znam nazwy i… - zawahał się – Czy pani jest z rodziny?  
\- Tak, proszę niech pan mówi.  
Zaryzykował, a gdy go nie poprawiła, mówił dalej.  
\- Pani mąż miał wypadek w pracy, jest właśnie na bloku operacyjnym. Nie umiem pani powiedzieć, co z nim… nikt nie może udzielić mi informacji, tylko rodzinie i…  
\- Zaraz będę, niech się pan nie rozłącza – usłyszał w tle jakieś zamieszanie, wołano „Tomka”.  
Już wiedział, że trafił. Powoli uspokoił się zupełnie.  
\- Pani mąż zasłonił sobą małe dziecko i oberwał metalową konstrukcją. Nie ustała akcja serca ani…  
\- Już jadę, proszę, niech pan na mnie poczeka. Był pan przy tym?  
\- Tak.   
\- Już jadę…   
Podziwiał jej opanowanie, bo pomimo wyraźnego zdenerwowania, w jej głosie nie było paniki ani histerii. Działała od razu. Choć pytał, czy na pewno chce to słyszeć podczas jazdy, mówiła kategorycznie, że chce wiedzieć wszystko od razu.  
Opowiedział jej więc o pojeździe i dziecku, na jej prośbę opisał też ranę i to, jak ratownicy mu pomogli. Wspomniał coś o trzymaniu rany palcami, ale tylko pobocznie.  
A potem poczekał może kilka minut i kobieta wparowała przez boczne drzwi, od razu kierując się do rejestracji. Długo rozmawiała.  
W końcu powoli odeszła na bok, na siedzenia przy ścianie.  
Zauważyła młodego człowieka w pokrwawionej koszuli, który na jej widok nieco pobladł i zszedł z parapetu. W dłoni trzymał telefon, który dobrze znała.  
Smuga jakimś cudem opanował odruch zwiania oknem, gdy ruszyła wprost ku niemu korytarzem.  
\- Anna Karska, to pan dzwonił, prawda? – zaczęła, wyciągając ku niemu rękę.  
Skinął szybko głową, oddał jej telefon bez słowa. Nie miał po prawdzie pojęcia, co mógłby jej odpowiedzieć.   
\- Zostaje pan tutaj, czy da mi pan numer, bym potem zadzwoniła, jak dowiem się, co z nim?  
Zawahał się, niezręcznie i cicho odparł:  
\- Jeśli to pani nie wadzi, wolałbym po prostu tutaj zaczekać.  
Oceniła go szybkim, bardzo przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- Oczywiście. Zaraz pójdę męczyć ordynatora o wiadomości.  
\- Nie wie pani jak długo…  
\- Nikt nie wie.

Resztę nocy pamiętał jak przez mgłę.  
Siedział na korytarzu, łaził po nim i wychodził czasami na krótką chwilę tuż przed budynek, choć nie palił od kilku dobrych lat.   
Anna czyniła podobnie, choć po kilku godzinach do szpitala dotarł też jej syn… ich syn… Tomek. Potem jakaś kobieta, która klęła na los i nieostrożność Wilmowskiego i którą Anna nazywała „Ninka”, prosząc by dała sobie spokój.  
Razem z nią Tomek pojechał do domu koło północy.  
I może dziesięć minut później Annę zawołano za zaklęte drzwi, gdzie nikt nie miał wstępu, jeśli mógł chodzić o własnych siłach.  
Smuga czekał w milczeniu, stojąc przy rejestracji. Pani za ladą mimochodem zerknęła kilka razy znacząco na poplamioną krwią koszulę, która teraz nadawała mu upiornego wyglądu.  
Anna wróciła z rozjaśnionymi oczami, co wróżyło dobrze…  
\- Wyliże się – zapewniła tonem pełnym ulgi – Wyjęli tę cholerną rurkę, pozszywali go i przetoczyli trochę krwi. Teraz śpi na lekach, będzie spał ze trzy dni, by się klatka pozrastała.  
Smuga tylko siłą woli opanował swoją reakcję.  
\- Całe szczęście – szepnął, zwalczając odbicie tego, jak wiele te słowa dla niego znaczyły.  
Anna spojrzała na niego szybko.  
\- Zostaje pan jeszcze? Mówią, że za godzinę będzie można do niego przyjść…  
Widziała wyraźnie jak ten dziwacznie milczący i spłoszony człowiek jeszcze bardziej blednie, niepewnie zerka na nią, a potem opuszcza wzrok.  
\- Nie ma problemu, jeśli pan zostaje – dodała szybko – Lekarz powiedział mi, że utrzymywał go pan przy życiu, nim dotarła karetka. Nie wiem, jak mam panu dziękować.  
\- Nie musi pani – uśmiechnął się słabo – Taki odruch.  
\- Więc zostaje pan, czy…  
\- Nie będę przeszkadzał… bardzo się cieszę, że pani mężowi nie grozi już nic. Zaraz znikam.  
Coś jej musiało dać do myślenia, bo przyjrzała się raz jeszcze uważnie jego minie. Uniosła lekko brwi i spytała:  
\- Kto panu powiedział, że Andrzej to mój mąż?  
\- Domyśliłem się sam – odparł szybko, może nawet z jakimś zdenerwowaniem, którego także Anna nie przegapiła.   
Skinęła lekko na niego głową, odeszli powoli na bok od rejestracji. Choć mówili po polsku, wyraźnie ściszyła głos, gdy wyjaśniła:  
\- Dziękuję, że pan im tak powiedział. Inaczej mogliby robić problemy z podaniem mi informacji.   
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał szczerze, patrząc na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
Anna widziała to i zrozumiałaby nawet, gdyby jej tego nie wyjawił. Cała mina tego człowieka krzyczała dobitnie, że on za cholerę nie rozumie, o co chodzi i od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie czuł się tak zagubiony w życiu, jak w tej chwili.  
Łagodnym głosem wyjaśniła:  
\- On nie jest moim mężem… już nie.  
O ile było to możliwe, spojrzenie Smugi ewoluowało w jeszcze większy brak zrozumienia.   
\- Ale…  
\- Prawnie nie jestem już jego rodziną. Stąd moje zdziwienie, że pan wiedział, żeby dzwonić akurat do mnie…  
\- Po prostu wybrałem numer, na jaki dzwonił najczęściej! – usprawiedliwił się, powoli nabierając coraz większych obaw – Przepraszam… pomyślałem, że… że pani jest…  
\- Jestem. Byłam – poprawiła się.   
Nie rozumiał. Bardzo powoli wyjaśniła, patrząc uważnie, jak zmienia się jego mina:  
\- Byliśmy z Andrzejem małżeństwem. Jesteśmy rozwiedzeni. Nie figuruję więc w danych jako „żona”, więc temu szpital do mnie nie zadzwonił i…  
\- Ale pani… pani tutaj jest…  
Teraz to ona nie rozumiała. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu.  
\- No tak, jestem tutaj – potwierdziła, bo z tym trudno się było nie zgodzić – I co to ma do…  
\- Pani przyjechała… i się o niego… martwi… tak?  
\- Tak – ponownie skinęła głową, a jej ton wskazywał, że teraz to ona ma wrażenie rozmowy o abstrakcyjnej teorii życia pozaziemskiego w przedszkolu przy kartoniku soczku.  
\- Ale skoro pani… skoro jesteście…  
\- Nie mogę przyjechać, jeśli jesteśmy po rozwodzie?  
\- Co… nie… ja… ale…  
Anna uniosła dłoń, gdy tylko rzuciło jej się w oczy jak cholernie zapętlił się w tym rozmówca.  
\- Zadzwonił pan do dobrej osoby. Jestem na dobrą sprawę najbliższą mu osobą. Po prostu. Przybyłam, tak, będę siedzieć tutaj pewnie aż ten uparciuch się obudzi, trzasnę mu kazanie, że prawie się wyhuśtał i pochwalę za ocalenie małego dziecka. Tak, jesteśmy rozwiedzeni. Tak, dobrze pan słyszał. Nie, nie robię sobie żartów.  
Smuga długą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, nim słabo pokręcił głową i uznał:  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Czego pan nie rozumie? – Anna mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła – Że nie życzę mu śmierci w mrowisku jadowitych mrówek i się o niego martwię? No do diabła, to mój przyjaciel. Mamy razem syna. Jak mogłabym go nienawidzić…?  
I naprawdę nie rozumiała, czemu ten człowiek odwrócił się powoli, nie powiedział nic sensownego i po prostu sobie poszedł.   
Zupełnie zdezorientowana, wzruszyła powoli ramionami.  
Dziwny jest ten świat…

****

Smuga wracał do domu pół nocy, choć nie miał wcale tak daleko. Dopiero o świcie dotarł pod drzwi i nie umiał nikomu, nawet samemu sobie powiedzieć, czemu właściwie tyle mu z tym zeszło.  
Gdzieś się plątał, włóczył bez celu.  
Nie pamiętał tego.  
Mgła wokół myśli zaczęła znikać dopiero jakoś wtedy, gdy usiadł na kanapie w swoim domu. Dotarło do niego, że wrócił do domu.  
To jako pierwsze przyswoił.  
Druga myśl to było: _„jestem pieprzonym idiotą”._  
Długo przesiedział w ciszy. Nie miał siły myśleć nic innego, ta jedna myśl grzmiała mu w głowie, rozsadzając czaszkę i coraz dobitniej uderzając w każdą małą chwilkę, gdy wierzył, że postępuje słusznie…  
Idiota. Założył, że zna ludzi. Idiota. Zrobił zgodnie z tym, co czuł.  
Idiota… po prostu pieprzony idiota.  
Sam właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy wybrał numer do Michała. Nie wiedział chyba nawet czemu dzwoni akurat do niego. Ale zadzwonił. Gapiąc się na plamy krwi na spodniach i koszuli, czekał aż sygnał się urwie.  
\- Halo – głos brata był zmęczony, ale Smuga nawet nie wyczuł tego w pierwszej chwili.  
\- Słuchaj, wiedziałeś, że rozwodnicy mogą się dalej przyjaźnić?  
Chwilę panowała cisza, nim Michał mruknął ponuro:  
\- A ty wiedziałeś, jaki dziś dzień? Wtorek. Czyli mam nockę z poniedziałku, czyli dopiero wracam do domu po nocy w pracy, czyli mów sensowniej albo za ciula nie wiem, co mówisz.   
Momentalnie zapomniał czemu do niego w ogóle dzwonił.  
\- Przepraszam… pomyliłem dni… cześć.  
\- Cześć.  
Rozłączył się i grzmotnął głową o oparcie kanapy, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Idiota. Wszystko potrafił spierdzielić, no po prostu wszystko, nawet ogarnianie dni tygodnia.  
Telefon zadrżał po chwili. Nie wiedział w sumie, czemu nie zignorował połączenia, tylko je odebrał.  
\- Hm?  
\- Przepraszam, byłeś czwartą osobą, która chciała coś ode mnie w drodze do auta – Michał brzmiał już dużo bardziej jak on sam, naturalniej spytał – Co mówiłeś? Jeszcze raz, powtórz.  
\- Nie, nie, to nic ważnego, naprawdę.  
\- Musi być ważne skoro zadzwoniłeś.  
\- No aż tak złego kontaktu nie mamy…   
Michał parsknął lekko, bo głos w słuchawce zabrzmiał może nawet z jakimś wyrzutem. Cisnął torbę na siedzenie pasażera, wpiął telefon w gniazdo obok stacyjki.  
\- No tak, ale to nie twoja zasługa – rzucił z lekkim rozbawieniem – To ja zawsze dzwonię. Ty piszesz. Zawsze. Gdy ostatni raz dzwoniłeś, wyciągali ci kły lwa z nogi i miałeś nadzieję, że wybawię cię od pobytu w umieralni, jak określiłeś oddział ratunkowy.  
\- To było pięć lat temu.  
\- No właśnie dlatego wiem, że coś się stało – Michał nie ruszył od razu, najpierw niemal duszkiem wypił pół kawy z papierowego kubka, krzywiąc się przy tym odruchowo – Boże, czemu zawsze w automatach wszystko smakuje tak samo, nieważne czy kupisz „czekoladę karmelową z potrójnym mlekiem i cukrem z trzciny swobodnie szumiącej” czy „ diablo czarne espresso na łzach twych wrogów”?  
Usłyszał słaby śmiech brata.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, automaty na kawę to zło.  
\- Dobra, nie zmieniaj tematu.  
\- Ale to ty…  
\- Mów jeszcze raz, pytałeś coś o rozwody chyba…? – zamyślił się, szybko wertując pamięć i segregując wszystko, co o tym mógł wiedzieć. A niestety, wiedział o tym sporo. I wiedział, że jego brat też wie. Zamyślił się na chwilę – Więc? O co pytałeś?  
\- Nic ważnego… naprawdę…  
Wyczuł w jego głosie ucieczkę, coś na co zrobił się wyczulony wiele lat temu, ale wciąż żałował, że było to tak późno.   
Zamyślił się, wysilił przemęczone szare komórki, by sobie przypomnieć, o co spytał go Smuga, gdy do niego dzwonił.  
\- Rozwodnicy mogą się przyjaźnić – odparł, gdy przywołał te słowa w pamięci – Przecież nie deklarują nigdzie dożywotniej nienawiści do tego drugiego…  
\- No tak, ale myślałem…  
Nie dokończył. Nie musiał.  
\- Myślałeś, że tak to wygląda u wszystkich. Nie. Naprawdę, Janek, to co działo się… _tam_ … nie było ani trochę normalne… większość osób tak nie robi… nie kończy tak swojej drogi… Bo widzisz – zawahał się na chwilę, zawiesił głos – W gruncie rzeczy rozwód to po prostu zakończenie drogi wiodącej donikąd. Dla dobra wszystkich. Żeby nie niszczyć sobie nawzajem życia i szansy na przyszłości…   
Długo panowała cisza. Michał po namyśle dodał więc:  
\- Dominika ma przyjaciółkę po rozwodzie. I nikt nie wywoływał wojny, nikt się na nikogo nie obrażał. Podjęli dorosłą, dojrzałą decyzję, że to nie ma sensu. I wiesz, teraz, gdy ta przyjaciółka jedzie gdzieś służbowo, to jej były mąż ma oko na mieszkanie i podlewa kwiatki… i nikt nikomu doniczki na pożegnanie na łeb nie zrzucił.  
Zmartwił się lekko, gdy znów nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
\- Janek… skąd to zainteresowanie takim tematem?  
\- Tak… tak po prostu.  
\- Mhm. Na pewno?  
\- Tak, na pewno.  
I Michał już dobrze wiedział, że brat kłamie. Nie dręczył go jednak, pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Zamyślił się krótko, nim rzucił ni to pytająco, ni to kategorycznie:  
\- Wpadasz dziś do nas na obiad, prawda?  
\- Co? Ale… kiedy to ustaliliśmy…?   
\- Pięć sekund temu. Wpadasz na obiad.  
\- Ale… miałeś nockę i…  
\- Na obiad się wyzbieram, spoko. Powiem Dominice, że będziesz na drugą… o której kończysz pracę dziś?  
Usłyszał zduszony przegłos: „kurw… praca!”  
Jeszcze bardziej zdumiony, coraz mniej przekonany, czy wszystko gra, spytał:  
\- Janek, gdzie ty jesteś?  
\- Hm… w domu… właśnie wróciłem ze szpitala, kolega miał wypadek w pracy i…  
\- O szlag! Coś go zaatakowało?  
\- Nie… oberwał taką konstrukcją, ratował dzieciaka i dostał prętem przez klatkę… wyszło na wylot.  
\- Ożesz… - Michał odruchowo wyobraził sobie całą sytuację – I co? Jak stan? Pomogłeś mu? Czemu nie mówiłeś od razu?!  
\- Już go pokroili. Dali w śpiączkę na kilka dni. Spoko, trzymałem krwawienie dłonią, jak mi kiedyś pokazywałeś i…  
\- Zuch chłopak!  
\- Michał – tym razem w głosie Smugi wyczuł urazę.  
\- No co? – zaśmiał się lekko do telefonu – To tym bardziej wbijasz na obiad, opowiesz mi wszystko.   
\- Ale, Michał, nie wiem, czy…  
\- Wpadasz do nas, albo robię ci nalot na chatę. Za trzy minuty będę pod twoim domem.   
\- Boże! Dobra, przyjdę! – wizja kontroli mieszkania działała zawsze. Michał uśmiechnął się delikatnie sam do siebie.  
\- No to super! Dam dzyńka Dominice. Złap coś trochę snu i do zobaczenia na obiedzie. Masz być…  
\- Będę – westchnął ciężko Smuga, ale jakoś mniej parszywie się już czuł, gdy uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dobrze wiedział, że nie zaśnie ani na chwilę… ale na obiad poszedł


	4. Chapter 4

Na powitanie zmiażdżono mu żebra. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do dość troglodycznych powitań z dwójką głośnych, naładowanych energią i wiecznie głodnych dzieci, więc nie zwiał przed nimi na daczę śmietnika, co od kilku chwil podpowiadał mu instynkt.  
Z duszeniem go radził sobie od niedawna bezczelnym sabotażem. Podniósł po prostu Wandzię z ziemi, nim ta jeszcze mocniej zawarłaby na nim ręce. Trzymając ją nad ziemię, miał znacznie większą kontrolę nad tym stworzonkiem, które chodziło wiecznie utytłane w brokacie. Wiktor był mniej niszczycielski, choć podczas ząbkowania gryzł wszystko i wszystkich, niczym mała puma.   
\- Wujek!  
\- Wujek przyszedł, puśćcie wujka – zainterweniowała zza ściany Dominika, bo już kilka razy zdarzyło jej się ujrzeć uciekającego przed dziećmi szwagra.   
Małe chochliki chyba po prostu wyczuwały, że się ich bano. I choć do znudzenia powtarzała mu: „nie pozwól im wyczuć, że mają nad tobą przewagę”, Smuga nie zawsze wytrzymywał szturm małych rozwrzeszczanych istotek.  
Parsknęła cichym śmiechem, widząc jak mimochodem odnotował, że część kolorowych wstążek została na nim, gdy Wandzia pogalopowała dalej po domu.  
Z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem patrzyła, jak powoli odkładał elektryzujące się wstążki na szafkę, odczepiając je pieczołowicie od siebie. Ten człowiek nigdy nie przestał jej bawić…  
\- Cześć – rzucił wreszcie, gdy uwolnił się od ozdób.  
\- No cześć. Znów zostałeś zaszantażowany, że masz do nas przyjść, albo ci Michał zrzuci się na głowę?  
\- Tak jakby – westchnął grobowo.  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odparł mu rozbawiony, udawanie urażony głos.  
\- Tata!  
Michał poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że zdradzenie się z faktem, że już nie śpi, mogło nie być jego najlepszym pomysłem tamtego dnia. Dwaj jeźdźcy wstążkowej apokalipsy przebiegli przez dom wprost do niego.  
Dominika wzruszyła tylko ramionami, uznając, że skoro sam się w to wrąbał, niech sam się teraz broni.  
Zaciągnęła Smugę do kuchni i korzystając z chwili bez krzyków wokoło, zaczęła pytać o „gościa nabitego na rurkę”, jak opisał jej wypadek Michał, nim poszedł spać.  
Dała mu trochę rzeczy do roboty, by – jak się zaczęli śmiać – wziął się czasem przydał do czegoś rodzinie i zaczęła gadać.  
Opowiedział jej bez protestów o wypadku i szpitalu, wyjaśnił też pokrótce skąd wzięło się jego pytanie o dobre stosunki pomimo rozwodu. Chciał zamknąć ten temat raz na zawsze. Opisał więc, że w sumie jego zdumienie wzięło się z faktu, że była żona rannego dotarła w kilkanaście minut do szpitala i naprawdę przejmowała się jego losem.  
O sobie i nigdy do końca niezdefiniowanej relacji z Wilmowski nie wspomniał ani słowem ani Dominice, ani potem rozmawiając o tym samym raz jeszcze z Michałem.  
Mimo to oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że coś pominął.  
Choć cały obiad minął w miłej atmosferze i nikt nikogo nie przepytywał na siłę, Dominika widziała bardzo wyraźnie, że jej mężowi uruchomił się awaryjny tryb _„Michał – niańka ludzi niańczących lwy i nieradzących sobie z emocjami”._  
To czasami naprawdę było przezabawne, jakiego fioła ten typ miał na punkcie opieki nad osobami, za które był teraz, lub nawet dawno temu odpowiedzialny.   
Nie kłóciła się o to nigdy. No, może czasami, gdy upierał się, że wcale nie jest nadopiekuńczy i udowadniała mu, że nieważne ile lat minie i ile niebezpiecznych chwil będzie miał za sobą Jan, dla brata zawsze będzie małym dzieckiem.   
Hiper-aktywnym, znienawidzonym przez każdego opiekuna, spadającym z drzewa i przytulającym niebezpieczne zwierzątka dzieckiem. Pewne rzeczy się po prostu nie zmieniają.

****

Niech licho porwie Hefajstosa.  
Nie dość mu było jednej Ateny, to musiał teraz w najlepsze nawalać młotem w łeb Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, który trzeszczał i łomotał przeszywającym bólem.  
Nie widział nic, nie wiedział za bardzo, co dzieje się wokoło.  
Tylko głowa go tak upiornie bolała. Nawet nie tyle klatka piersiowa, w której o ile dobrze pamiętał, miał chyba jakiś kawałek żelaznego pręta. Tylko ta głowa…  
Światło cholernie mocno raziło w oczy, usiłował odwrócić głowę, ale była za ciężka i zbyt obolała, by umiał wymóc na niej posłuszeństwo.  
Znów zatonął w mrok.  
Ból zelżał, wciąż tylko dziwnie słabo czuł wszystko wokoło, jakby unosił się nad światem i grzązł w czymś miękkim, nieskończenie zawiniętym na nim… czymś, co było wszędzie i od czego nie mógł uciec.  
Ciepło dłoni na jego ręce odnotował jednak całkiem wyraźnie.  
Bardzo powoli uniósł ciężkie powieki, potoczył wokoło zamglonym, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
Ktoś przy nim siedział. Ktoś, kto teraz leciutko zawarł dłoń na jego ręce. Uśmiechnął się słabo…  
\- Witamy – usłyszał znajomy, ciepły głos – Postanowiłeś jednak wrócić do żywych? Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś…  
Zdołał otworzyć oczy ponownie, już znacznie przytomniej spojrzał na świat wokół siebie.   
Siedząca przy nim Anna uśmiechnęła się na powitanie, gdy już nie tak odległe, nie zaćmione lekami czy bólem oczy spojrzały na nią. Kiwnęła lekko głową.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Jak ludzki szaszłyk… - mruknął ochryple Wilmowski, z trudem wydobywając z siebie głos.  
\- Przypominałeś średniowiecznego rycerza, który oberwał kopią od kolegi – zgodziła się z uśmiechem.  
\- Ile spałem?  
\- Cztery dni. Wczoraj miałeś się budzić, ale zmieniłeś zdanie, pomruczałeś na nas, żebyśmy wszyscy spadali na kaktus i poszedłeś spać dalej.  
\- To nawet nie brzmi jak ja… - słabo bronił się Andrzej.  
\- Mam nagrania monitoringu na dowód.  
\- Jak długo tu będę…?  
\- Lekarz mówi, że aż zwolni się miejsce w kostnicy.  
Tym razem zaśmiał się cicho, nie ruszając za bardzo klatką piersiową. Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Zero współczucia dla rannego jest w tobie, Aniu, zero. Myślę, że rybki z akwarium byłby bardziej taktowne.  
\- Nie użalaj się nad sobą. Jeszcze nie zarobiłeś ochrzanu za artystyczne wpakowanie się pod koła wozu z metalowymi ustrojstwami. No bardzo mądre to było, naprawdę. Zajekurwabiście.   
Znów zaśmiał się cicho, ale szybko spoważniał i mruknął:  
\- Dziecko…  
\- Nic mu nie jest, podzwoniłam i sprawdziłam.   
\- Nie myślałem nawet… tak po prostu wyszło… samo, nie wiem… po prostu no…  
Anna nie nabijała się już z niego, skinęła lekko głową.  
\- Rozumiem cię.   
Uśmiechnął się lekko, z wyraźną ulgą słysząc te słowa.  
\- A gdzie Tomek?  
\- Wygoniłam lesera do szkoły, siedział tutaj dwie doby prawie. Skończy za półgodziny – zerknęła na zegar na ścianie – To pewnie wbiją tutaj całą ekipą.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Czyli on i Sally…  
\- A gdzie tam – Anna machnęła ręką – Syzyf miał łatwiejszą robotę, a oni z friendzone wyjdą jakoś za pięć lat, licząc optymistycznie. Więc nie nabijaj się… to po prostu przyjaciółka.  
\- Z którą Tomek spędza każdą wolną chwilę i na której widok świecą mu oczy. No okay. Czymże ja maluczki jestem, żeby to oceniać…?  
Anna uśmiechnęła się odruchowo, a zaraz potem o czymś sobie przypomniała. Oceniła jego twarz uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- A skoro już o przyjaźniach mowa…  
\- Hm?  
\- Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?  
Dobrze wiedziała, że nigdy nie znudzi jej się wywoływanie tej miny u niego. Odruchowy, wstępny szok połączony z głębokim niedowierzaniem w jej posiadanie wiadomości o czymś, o czym wiadomości nie powinna mieć, a do tego usilnie zwalczane zmieszanie okraszone nutką paniki.  
Cudne. Artyzm w czystej postaci.  
\- Nie? – zaryzykował po chwili.  
Anna uniosła brwi.  
\- Ta mina na mnie nie działa… już.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- No… nie wpakowałem się w żadne kłopoty, o których byś nie wiedziała, więc…  
Przerwała jego mierne próby wyjścia z rozmowy z twarzą.  
\- Kim jest młody typ, który dotarł tutaj z tobą i pół doby łaził w stylu zombie, a potem się zmył? Uroczo ambiwalentne połączenie żołnierza z wypłoszem. Był raz u ciebie jak spałeś, ale zwiał, ledwie pojawiłam się na horyzoncie. Zwiał też, gdy wyjaśniłam mu, że jesteśmy rozwiedzeni. Wydawał się nieco wstrząśnięty tą informacją, aż w sumie było mi potem głupio…  
Wilmowski wpatrywał się w nią długą chwilę w milczeniu.  
Nie przykuł jednak uwagi do najważniejszej części wypowiedzi, zmarszczył brwi i spytał:  
\- Nie wiedział, że nie jesteśmy już razem?  
\- Był pewien, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. Zadzwonił do mnie z twojego telefonu. Wnioskując po tym, że ty dość często do niego wydzwaniałeś i on miał minę jakbym chciała go zeżreć żywcem…  
\- O ja pierdzielę.  
\- Hm? Czemu się śmiejesz? – spytała nie rozumiejąc zupełnie.  
Andrzej zaczął się śmiać cicho, szczerze i odruchowo, ledwie coś do niego dotarło. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Pamiętasz skalę niezręcznie spapranych sytuacji „od zera do Tomek z okazji dnia matki dał ci twoje własne kwiatki z twojej własnej grządki, bo pomyliły mu się dni i spanikował dzień przed dniem matki i dał ci te cholerne kwiatki, przepraszając, że daje je dzień po”?  
\- Oczywiście, ale co to ma do…  
\- Od dziś skala to „od zera do Jan Smuga założył, że próbuję zdradzić z nim żonę, więc przez tydzień mnie uparcie unikał i nie mówił, o co mu chodzi, zamiast po prostu zapytać mnie, czy mam rzeczywiście żonę.”  
Anna szerzej otworzyła oczy, przyswajając te słowa, potem bardzo powoli skinęła głową.  
\- To w sumie ma nawet sens…   
\- Dobry Panie – Wilmowski po prostu się załamał, bo teraz rzeczywiście wszystko powoli nabrało sensu.  
\- Ha! Czyli dobrze wyczułam, że wy dwaj… - zaczęła, bo wyłapała z wypowiedzi tę ciekawszą jej zdaniem informację niż nieogarnianie tematu czy unikanie kogoś przez tydzień.  
\- Niby tak, niby nie – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – To skomplikowane.  
\- Skomplikowana to jest fizyka kwantowa, a wy po porostu tchórzycie – poprawiła go znużonym tonem.  
\- Ej no, chwilowo jestem w stanie nieużywalności, dopiero co się obudziłem i łeb mnie napieprza jakby mi tam szare komórki urządziły imprezę techno. Trochę litości.  
\- Bidulek – Anna pokiwała głową bez krzty współczucia.  
\- Po za tym nie będę na siłę kogoś zmuszał do szczerości, jeśli ten ktoś woli mnie unikać i…  
\- Cykor – dodała niezmiennym tonem oceny.  
\- Aniu, skończyłaś?  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i bardzo groźnie.  
\- Ja się dopiero rozkręcam.  
Niestety, o ile ją znał, wiedział, że to akurat mówiła zupełnie na poważnie. I już zaczynał się bać…

Anna nie omieszkała przepisać sobie jednego numeru z jego telefonu i zadzwonić bezczelnie już pół godziny później, udając jednak zupełnie niezorientowaną w nowych okolicznościach.  
\- Cześć. Dzwonię, że Andrzej się obudził i nawet idzie z nim sensownie pogadać, więc jakby pan też chciał go zwyzywać za zostanie szaszłykiem, to proszę śmiało nacierać.  
Chwilę słyszała tylko ciszę. Już bała się, że doprawdy finalnie rozmowę będzie można podsumować „reszta jest milczeniem”.  
Jednak nie, Smuga odezwał się lekko zdumionym tonem:  
\- Ja… dziękuję za informację. Skąd ma pani ten numer?  
\- Interpol i te sprawy.  
Znów cisza. Pewnie starał się wybadać na ile jest to żart.  
\- Okay, dziękuję raz jeszcze – uznał wreszcie niepewnie.  
\- Będzie pan dziś?  
\- Nie wiem…  
\- To powiem mu, że pan będzie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie będzie pan? – udała zdumienie – Pytał o pana, więc mówiłam, że na pewno pan będzie.  
Znów cisza. Ha. No i męcz się teraz, gryź sumieniem, myśl i obliczaj, co wyjdzie bardziej niezręcznie!  
Czasami sama siebie podziwiała za swój tupet.  
\- Postaram się być – mruknął wreszcie powoli.  
\- Wspaniale. Powiem mu, ucieszy się na pewno. Do zobaczenia!  
Biedny człowiek… prawie jej się go żal zrobiło. Prawie.

****

Smuga był rzeczywiście biedny, ponieważ gdy do niego zadzwoniła, był na wybiegu z pumami i siedział kontemplując ogrom tego, jak rozwalił coś pozornie nie do rozwalenia.  
Inteligentne spojrzenie wielkich ślepi utkwiło się w zamyślonej minie człowieka, który zazwyczaj przychodził tutaj w charakterze wielofunkcyjnej zabawki, a tego dnia przypominał bardziej pień drzewa albo trzydniowego trupa.  
Nieobecnym, lekkim ruchem pogłaskał puchatą sierść na głowie kociaka, który władował się na niego.   
_„Nie pójdę”_ – uznał w myśli, gdy pumiątko gryzło go w najlepsze po palcach – _„Nie ma mowy… nie po tym wszystkim.”_  
Gdyby zjawił się po tym, co odwalił, Andrzej miałby pełne prawo wypchnąć go ze szpitalnego okna, ewentualnie huknąć w łeb drzwiami. I w sumie to przez chwilę masochistycznie zamierzał mu dać ku temu okazję…  
Ale potem zmienił zdanie.  
Co jak co, ale dla Wilmowskiego lepiej będzie, jeśli już mu więcej w drogę właził nie będzie.   
Przesiedział na wybiegu do wieczora.  
Anna więcej do niego nie zadzwoniła. Nikt inny też.   
Usprawiedliwiając swój krok, że byłoby to tylko dołożeniem zmartwień komuś kto dosłownie leży w szpitalu z dziurą na wylot w żebrach, wrócił więc do domu.  
Może potem… tak, definitywnie potem… jak już się wszystko uspokoi… to wtedy… tak, wtedy może się udać… może chociaż dostanie czas, by się wytłumaczyć… przeprosić, może coś wyjaśnić.  
Choć tyle, bo o więcej nawet prosić nie zamierzał.  
Spartolił to dość dokładnie, by sam to dostrzegać i rozumieć.

Trochę zdziwiło go, że pierwszym co odnotował rano był SMS od Michała.  
 _\- Zadzwoń._  
Zwykle, gdy brat miał sprawę sam nacierał na niego takim nawałem wiadomości czy dzwonieniem do usranej śmierci, że choćby mieli nawiązywać połączenie przez sekretarkę papieża i choćby nawet Smuga byłby na Grenlandii bez żadnego telefonu, Michał dodzwoniłby się do niego i tak.  
Tak więc pierwszą reakcją Smugi było: _„o cholera”_ , bo zmiany nawyków Michała zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko i zawsze znaczyły coś ważnego.  
Zadzwonił od razu, siedząc na oparciu kanapy z kawą w ręce i duszą na ramieniu, przypominając sobie przezornie, gdzie ma zapasy amunicji, w razie gdyby Michał wywołał przypadkiem jakąś wojnę czy coś.   
\- Halo… rano jest – powitał go ponury głos.  
\- No kazałeś dzwonić, to dzwonię. Co się dzieje?  
\- Żebyś ty zawsze mnie tak słuchał… - wyraził ciężko nadzieję Michał – Nieważne, dobrze, że dzwonisz. Dasz radę się spotkać w południe u nas?   
\- No jak trzeba, to dam. Co jest?  
\- Zobaczysz.  
\- Michał…  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale myślę, że ci to pomoże. Przyjdź.  
\- W czym niby? – już poważnie zaniepokoił się Smuga – Michał, cholera, coś ty wymyślił?!  
\- Cóż – Michał zaśmiał się cicho do telefonu – Wygląda na to, że musisz mi po prostu zaufać, braciszku. Do zobaczenia w samo południe. Nie musisz zabierać broni jak coś.  
Jak on nie znosił tych pomysłów brata.   
Skoro się wrednie nie chciał pochwalić, sam doskonale musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Smuga na ten pomysł zareaguje umiarkowanym zachwytem, może nawet przerażeniem.  
Taaa, cały Michał.  
Jednak pomimo sceptycznego podejścia do zaproszenia, przestawił swój grafik tak, by przyjść w południe do brata.   
_„Co się ma rozwalić, to się rozwali”_ – powtórzył sobie raz jeszcze w myśli odwieczne prawo wszystkich dram rodzinnych i społecznych.  
Michała spotkał już w ogrodzie.  
\- Chwalić dzień! – podniósł rękę w geście powitania – Przyszedłeś!  
\- A to mogłem odmówić? – udał namysł Smuga.  
\- Nie. Mogłeś próbować uciec, ale to by było głupie.  
Tak, to na pewno. Michał dorwałby go po dwóch dniach przy pomocy tajnych sił specjalnych albo innych bajerów.   
Uniósł wyczekująco brwi.  
\- Przybyłem, zobaczyłem, wybyłem – uznał, gdy Michał nie wydawał się mieć niczego ważnego do powiedzenia.  
\- No bez takich! – oburzył się lekarz – Zwijaj się do domu. Ja stałem tylko na czatach.   
Przelazł do niego przez grządki, potknął o krzewy z jakimiś kwiatkami i prawie zarył facjatą o kamienny wzorek autorstwa dzieciaków. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy dotarł na ścieżkę.  
Kiwnął na brata zachęcająco.  
\- Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, co się mnie pytałeś, pamiętasz, gdy wychodziliśmy obaj z dwóch różnych szpitali – zagaił, idąc z nim ku drzwiom.  
\- Michał, naprawdę, tłumaczyłem, że to nic…  
\- Wiem, że sam z siebie o pomoc nie poprosisz.  
\- Michał! Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie ma o czym…  
\- Więc wiedząc, kiedy przyjaciółka Dominiki będzie u nas, dałem ci znać i proszę cię bardzo, masz research według wszelkich prawideł, z pierwszej ręki.  
Smuga ocenił go zmęczonym, zupełnie dobitym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś.  
- _Tadam!_ – Michał rozłożył ręce.  
\- Nie, poważnie, czy ty nie masz co robić w życiu? Hobby ci znaleźć czy jak?  
Michał uniósł brwi ze zniecierpliwioną miną.  
\- Ładujesz się do domu, czy cię wepchnąć?  
\- Michał…  
\- No tak mam na imię.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy!  
\- Dziękuję – wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
Smuga miał minę jakby chciał mu łeb ukręcić na poziomie ramion, zatknąć na dzidę i odtańczyć z tym trofeum taniec wojenny.  
Nie chcąc testować jego skłonności do brutalnych działań, Michał uwolnił się od tego spojrzenia, otwierając drzwi do domu.  
\- Nienawidzę cię… - wysyczał Smuga, wchodząc powoli za nim.  
\- Wiem, wiem – Michał pobłażliwie pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie otrzymał komplement, na który pracował w pocie czoła ćwierć wieku co najmniej.  
\- A jednak! – powitała ich radośnie Dominika – No przegrałam przez ciebie wybór dwóch filmów weekendowych, myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz!  
Smuga zrobił udręczoną minę.  
\- Myślałem, że to coś ważnego – mruknął ciężko.  
\- A to nie jest ważne? – odezwał się czwarty głos, lekko rozbawiony i źle kryjący satysfakcję.  
Smuga gwałtownie spojrzał na próg za Dominiką. Potem na Dominikę, na Michała. Nie sposób ocenić, czy był bardziej zdezorientowany czy zirytowany.  
\- Poważnie?! – syknął na brata z wyrzutem.  
\- Ale, że co? – tym razem Michał się nie zgrywał. Spojrzał na nich kolejno, uniósł brwi, nim odkrywszy Amerykę oczywistości spytał – To wy się znacie już?  
Załamany Smuga pokiwał głową powoli.  
Anna uśmiechała się szeroko, ani na chwilę nie tracąc pewności.  
\- Jak pan widzi, chyba los chce, by nie mógł nam pan uciec ostatecznie – zauważyła łagodnie.  
\- Znacie się! – zawołał Michał, odkrywca rzeczy niebanalnych.  
Dominika po prostu się z nich śmiała.  
\- Znamy – potwierdziła spokojnie Anna – I przypuszczam, że nota bene to ja jestem powodem, dla którego twój brat zainteresował się w ogóle tematem relacji między rozwodnikami.  
Michał zamyślił się, ocenił ich spojrzeniem.  
\- Mhm. Czyli wy… - wskazał ich ruchem dłoni.  
\- Co? Nie!  
\- Nie, _my_ nie.  
Jednocześnie ofuknęli go jakby posądzał ich o coś koszmarnego. Uniósł obronnie ręce.  
\- Jezu, dobra, dobra! Mnie tu nie ma. Gadajcie sami.  
Anna spojrzała na Smugę z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- No tak… chyba powinniśmy coś obgadać, nie sądzi pan?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Wandziu, słońce, tata ma dla ciebie zadanie bojowe – ledwie za Anną i Smugą zamknęły się drzwi do pokoju, Michał pochylił się do córki – Przynieś tacie szklankę, taką na picie tylko bez picia, dobrze?  
\- Serio, Michał…? – brwi Dominiki podjechały znacząco w górę.  
\- No co? – obruszył się lekko – Skąd mam potem wiedzieć, co on takiego odwalił, hm?   
\- I tak nam powiedzą…  
\- Wątpię – smutno orzekł Michał, a potem podziękowawszy Wandzi za wykonanie bojowego zadania, przytknął szklankę do ściany obok drzwi. Potem do drzwi. Potem znów do ściany – Nic nie słychać, albo nic nie mówią, albo mamy beznadziejne szklanki…  
\- Albo ja mam troje dzieci, albo na ciebie źle wpływa dzień wolny od pracy – Dominika wzniosła oczy do nieba.  
Michał nie poczuł się stosownie urażony, czekał cierpliwie aż coś zacznie się dziać.

Szklankom w ich domu nie dolegało, po prostu Anna usiadła cicho na kanapie i zwróciła wzrok na stojącego w zupełnym milczeniu Smugę. Chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli.  
\- Może pan usiąść – zaśmiała się cicho – To nie rozprawa sądowa.  
Usiadł powoli, naprzeciwko niej na krześle, odsuwając je od stołu. Uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- O czym chce pani pomówić?  
Przyjrzała się uważnie temu, jak kamienną i obojętną miał minę, co jeszcze wzmagało poczucie dystansu między nimi.  
\- Nie zamierzam panu nic zrobić, naprawdę. Nic do pana nie mam. Właściwie to chciałabym panu podziękować.  
\- Nie ma za co, nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Utrzymał pan Andrzeja przy życiu dopóki nie dotarła pomoc.   
\- Jak już mówiłem… działałem odruchowo – skinął delikatnie głową – I też się cieszę, że przeżył.  
\- Chciałam też panu podziękować za to, co zamierzał pan zrobić dla mnie… dla nas… gdy się pan wycofał.  
Zdziwiła go, widziała to wyraźnie. Ten okropny, obojętny chłód zniknął z szarych oczu. Uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że za to można dziękować. Raczej powinna mnie pani nienawidzić.  
\- Ku temu powodów nie mam żadnych – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, ośmielająco – Po pierwsze rozwiedliśmy się z Andrzejem ponad cztery lata temu… a po drugie, nawet gdybyśmy nadal byli razem, nie zrobił pan nic, za co mogłabym pana znienawidzić. Wycofał się pan od razu. Nie walczył pan, nie próbował nic ugrać. Od razu mi go pan właściwie oddał.  
\- A co miałbym zrobić? – wciąż z lekkim niezrozumieniem patrzył na nią, nim powoli wyjaśnił – Gdybym zawalczył w takiej sytuacji o cokolwiek, byłby to z mojej strony szczyt skurwysyństwa… przepraszam – zmitygował się poniewczasie.  
Anna zbyła to ruchem ręki.  
_„Zamiast tego ustanowiłeś szczyt nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności w myśl, że dobrymi chęciami piekło wybrukowane”_ – uznała w myśli, ale wyrozumiale nie rzekła tego na głos.   
Bardzo powoli pokiwała głową.  
\- Niewiele osób ma takie podejście.  
\- No cóż – mruknął tylko, a potem innym tonem spytał – Czy to wszystko?  
\- Nie powiedziałaby – Anna zawahała się – Co pan teraz zamierza zrobić z całą tą sprawą?  
Długo jej nie odpowiadał. W końcu ciężko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Muszę go przeprosić.  
\- Tak, sądzę, że powinniście ze sobą porozmawiać i to wszystko wyjaśnić – rozmyślnie nie wspomniała nic o przepraszaniu – A potem? Co stanie się dalej?  
\- Nie umiem pani powiedzieć, nie wiem tego.  
\- Proponuję, byśmy przestali mówić sobie „pan, pani” – nie wytrzymała – Znamy się co prawda krótko, ale jeśli będziesz z Andrzejem, to ja i Tomek zawsze będziemy tego częścią i… wiesz, kim jest Tomek, tak?  
\- Wasz syn, tak.  
Anna zawahała się lekko, nim spytała:  
\- Kiedy wysnułeś wniosek, że jesteśmy razem?  
Nie miał za bardzo wyboru. Choć wyraźnie widziała, że sprawia mu to trudność, opowiedział jej o umówionym spotkaniu i wyjściu Andrzejowi naprzeciw.   
Nie śmiała się, czego się w sumie obawiał, gdy mówił. Spytała potem po prostu o to, jak się poznali.  
Było w niej coś spokojnego, coś bezpiecznego i pełnego zrozumienia. Ani się obejrzał, skrótowo opowiedział jej to, co wcześniej Panditowi, o aferze z wizytacją, coraz bliższym kontakcie i coraz częstszym, coraz milszym spędzaniu razem czasu, o wspólnym wyjściu, o tym jak sam złamał własne postanowienie niemieszania się w żadne zobowiązujące relacje.  
Była miłą osobą. Z czasem coraz mniej zażenowany się czuł, gdy mówił do niej. Raz tylko wybiła go z rytmu całkowicie, gdy jak najmniej kompromitująco starał się wysłowić, że byli wtedy nad tą Tamizą… no i było fajnie, żeby nie powiedzieć wspaniale… no i tego, no…   
\- Ma wspaniały śmiech, prawda? Oczy mu wtedy lśnią… i choćby człowiek nie chciał, sam też się zaczyna śmiać.  
Zmieszał się koszmarnie i przez chwilę bała się nawet, że jej ucieknie. Tylko nerwowo pokiwał głową, nie patrząc na nią.  
Uśmiechała się łagodnie, z takim naturalnym, niewymuszonym zrozumieniem dla tego, jak niezręcznie się czuł.  
\- Pani go dalej kocha – odezwał się wreszcie cicho.  
\- Anna – poprawiła go odruchowo – I tak, jak najbardziej. Ale nie jak męża… zawsze będę go kochać, spędziliśmy razem wiele lat. Poznaliśmy się jeszcze w czasach szkolnych, wspólne zainteresowania i tak dalej…  
\- Jesteście ze sobą bliżej niż niektóre małżeństwa. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem – przyznał bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że Anna zareaguje na to gniewem czy śmiechem.  
\- Znacznie łatwiej nam przebywać ze sobą, gdy nie łączy nas coś, co nie miałoby sensu i męczyłoby nas oboje – spokojnie pokręciła głową – Naprawdę. On zawsze będzie dla mnie bardzo ważny. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i powierzyłabym mu swoje życie. I tak, kocham go. Ale nie w ten sposób, w jaki zakładałeś.   
Bardzo długo jej nie odpowiadał. Tak długo, że zaczęła niepokoić się, czy w ogóle jeszcze coś powie.   
Odezwała się więc ponownie, delikatnie i badawczo:  
\- Nie znasz wielu osób, które dobrze zniosłyby rozwód, prawda?  
Właściwie nie musiała o to pytać. Wiedziała od Michała dość dużo. Ale chciała zobaczyć, co on jej odpowie. Czy będzie się tłumaczył, usprawiedliwiał swoje kroki cudzymi błędami, czy raczej utnie temat.  
Wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Tak, w sumie tak… Nie sądziłem, że ludzi po tym mogą się tolerować, a co dopiero dalej przyjaźnić. Stąd moje zdziwienie.  
Tak jak przypuszczała, wziął to na siebie. I nie zrozumiałaby tego, gdyby nie Michał, który zapraszając ją – i jeszcze nie wiedząc wtedy, co łączy ją z całą sprawą – wyjaśnił jej dlaczego w ogóle prosi ją o pomoc.  
\- Krótko mówiąc, jego rodzina była dość dziwna – mówił bezbarwnym, zamyślonym tonem – Nigdy się pewnie nie dowiemy, o co ostatecznie poszło między jego rodzicami. Janek był za mały, żeby wszystko rozumieć. No i on nigdy o tym nie mówił… nie udało mi się go nigdy zmusić do rozmowy. Z tego co wiem, zaczęło się od rzucania na siebie słownie i ciągłych wrzasków, a skończyło na wyrzucaniu z domu i grożeniu nożem kuchennym. Mój ojciec raz nawet interweniował, sąsiedzi dzwonili po policję i po niego też ktoś zadzwonił. Przywiózł ich wtedy do nas do domu i już więcej nigdy tam nie wrócili. Pamiętam, że to było w zimie. Miałem trzynaście lat, Janek może niecałe sześć. Nikt mi niczego nie tłumaczył, w końcu panowała mentalność, że „to sprawy dorosłych” i takie tam… trochę potrwało, nim zrozumiałem w pełni, dlaczego w sądzie była taka batalia i czemu mój ojciec nigdy nie puścił jego mamy samej po nocy na zewnątrz, nim sprawa się zakończyła. Kiedy zrozumiał to Janek, nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zrozumiał. Wzór rodziny był u nas też tak dosyć słaby… mojego ojca nigdy nie było, a „tatą” nie nazywaliśmy go nigdy z Jankiem nawet między sobą. Mama zmarła wkrótce potem, miała wyniszczony organizm… nie umiem powiedzieć ci, po czym, ani nawet na co umarła… nikt z nami o tym nie rozmawiał. Ojciec zaczął się odsuwać jeszcze bardziej, ja dorosłem, poznałem Dominikę… - tu zawiesił głos na bardzo długo – Czasami myślę, Aniu, że gdyby nie my z Dominiką, to Janek nigdy by nie uwierzył, że w rodzinie może być coś po za krzykiem i strachem. No i do tego doszło to, że nigdy z nikim szczerze mówić o tym po prostu nie chciał. Dominika śmiała się kiedyś, że jestem dla niego bardziej ojcem niż bratem… może ma rację, nie wiem. Ale wiem, że w tej jednej kwestii zrobiłem, co dało się zrobić. I więcej nie umiem… To ten typ człowieka, który uwierzy w coś, gdy się o tym sam przekona. Uwierzył, że ludzie to nie potwory, nie wszyscy… uwierzył, że rodzina to nie więzienie. Ale przykładu dojrzałego podejścia do rozstań nie mam jak mu pokazać na sobie. I właśnie dlatego proszę o pomoc ciebie…   
Teraz, patrząc na wycofane, spokojne spojrzenie, Anna w pełni rozumiała, czemu Michał nie bagatelizował spraw, których nie umiał wytłumaczyć.   
Bardzo powoli zapewniła:  
\- Wśród ludzi wszelkie reguły mają miliony wyjątków i sobie nawzajem przeczą… nigdy nie możemy zakładać, że coś dotyczy wszystkich ludzi czy sytuacji danego typu.   
Uśmiechnął się blado, a potem ku jej zdumieniu odparł:  
\- Uczysz w szkole, prawda?  
I tym razem to ona poczuła się niezręcznie.  
\- Tak… rany, przepraszam, to nie miało zabrzmieć jak wykład, to… no tak, wylazł ze mnie belfer i…  
Zaczął się cicho śmiać, pokiwał głową.  
\- Spokojnie, Dominika ma to samo spaczenie zawodowe. A Michał mówi o krojeniu ludzi przy obiedzie, jak mu się kotlet z czymś skojarzy na przykład.  
\- A ty, jak się domyślam, pogłaszczesz na ulicy każde cholerne zwierzę, co? – zaśmiała się cicho.  
Niemal radośnie pokiwał głową, ostatecznie już przestając się jej bać. Znalazła więc sposób i na niego… ha!  
Pozwoliła na chwilowe odejście od tematu. Nie chciała, by miał ją za wroga, gdy zada ostatnie, najważniejsze dla niej pytanie.  
Zeszli więc na chwilę na temat pracy i w sumie to gdyby nie waga sytuacji, zapomniałaby, o co chciała go spytać, gdy uległ prośbom i pokazał jej zdjęcia małych pum, panter i innych zwierząt, z którymi siedział najczęściej całymi dniami – („ _O mój Boże, jakie to jest puchate!_ ”) – i po prostu zupełnie zmienili temat rozmowy.  
Musiała przyznać, że cholernie polubiła z nim rozmawiać. Kupił ją całkowicie tym, jak spokojnie i uważnie słuchał, gdy mówiła. Kto wie, może to wiązało się z jego pracą, no bo tygrysia przedszkolanka musi raczej na pewno poświęcać swym podopiecznym tysiąc procent swej uwagi… a może po prostu miał taki styl bycia.  
Mówił też bardzo ciekawie. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowała się jakoś tematem tresury zwierząt – co dopiero drapieżnych, wielkich kotowatych z kłami wielkości jej palców – a po chwili rozmowy z nim uznała, że to naprawdę fascynująca kwestia.  
O tak, stanowczo znalazła sobie kumpla na ploty. Została tylko jedna kwestia…  
Poczekała, aż wyczerpią chwilowo temat. Potem bardzo uważnie oceniwszy go spojrzeniem, zaczęła:  
\- Janek… to powiedz mi szczerze jedną rzecz – przestał się uśmiechać, od razu wyczekująco na nią spojrzał – Tylko proszę, nie kłam. Ja muszę wiedzieć… i myślę, że Andrzej też powinien.  
Skinął głową powoli, z namysłem. Bał się tego pytania i widziała to bardzo wyraźnie. Ale bez niego nie było sensu w ogóle drążyć czegokolwiek. Więc powoli, z odpowiednią do tematu powagą, spytała:  
\- Czy ty go kochasz?  
Nie oczekiwała natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.   
Ale nie opuścił od razu wzroku, a to było już coś. Tylko minę znów miał kamienną i pozbawioną wyrazu.  
Nie zmuszała go do reakcji, nie ponaglała.   
Milczał, a ona po prostu na niego patrzyła. I gdy opuścił wzrok, nie próbowała wyegzekwować czegokolwiek. Czekała w ciszy.  
Osobiście uważała, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Ale chciała to usłyszeć.  
I naprawdę nie spodziewała się tego, co usłyszała…  
\- On zasługuje na kogoś lepszego – odezwał się powoli, z głębokim przekonaniem i bez żalu czy rozczarowania – Kogoś takiego jak ty… kogoś, kto to wszystko rozumie i nie będzie musiał uczyć się tego wszystkiego… - urwał na chwilę, nim uznał ciszej – Dobrze się stało, że go do siebie zraziłem. Potem byłoby za późno… gdyby on… pechowo też na przykład…  
Bardzo powoli pokręciła głową, z trudem kryjąc jak bardzo wstrząsnęły nią takie słowa.  
\- Jeśli masz na myśli, że on mógłby poczuć coś do ciebie, to wybacz, że cię uświadamiam, ale już jest za późno wobec tego.  
\- Może nie…  
\- Cóż, rozmawiałam z nim o tobie. Znam go. Wiem, co mówię.  
Uniósł na nią spojrzenie szybko, jakoś naturalnie przejęty. Źle skrył te emocje, wyraźnie jeszcze widziała przez chwilę błysk pełen nadziei w jego oczach.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Nie mam powodu, by kłamać – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Opuścił znów wzrok, jakby wiedział, że ujrzy naganę, może nawet osąd w jej oczach, jeśli będzie w nie patrzył, kręcąc głową i mówiąc powoli, z wymuszoną obojętnością:  
\- To nie powinienem być ja, naprawdę.  
\- Cóż, uważam, że o tym powinniście zadecydować obaj. Zasługujecie obaj na szczerość… na prawo wyboru w tej kwestii i w każdej innej dotyczącej was dwóch. Nie odbieraj mu tego prawa. Pozwól mu się wypowiedzieć, nie decyduj za niego – nie kazała mu nic, mówiła bardziej tonem łagodnej rady.   
Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.   
Bardzo powoli podeszła do drzwi do ogrodu, otwierając je, by wpuścić przyjemnie ciepłe, wiosenne powietrze do pokoju.  
Gdy wróciła do niego spojrzeniem, wciąż siedział nieporuszony, z wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze przed nim.   
\- Ale masz trochę racji – orzekła spokojnie, uważnie patrząc na jego minę – On zasługuje na kogoś dobrego… na kogoś, dla kogo będzie priorytetem. Na kogoś, kto go doceni, zrozumie i będzie dla niego oparciem w każdej chwili.  
Smuga skinął głową, akceptując w pełni jej słowa.  
\- Na kogoś, kto wyrzekłby się swojego szczęścia, byle ktoś w jego mniemaniu lepszy od niego mógł zapewnić to szczęście osobie, którą kocha – dokończyła dobitnie.  
Spojrzał na nią gwałtownie, uniósł głowę, wyraźnie wytrącony z dotychczasowej równowagi i spokojnej rezygnacji.  
Anna powoli skinęła głową.  
\- I o ile go znam… chciałby decyzję o tym, kto tym kimś jest, podjąć samodzielnie. I w sumie to osobiście zaufałabym jego ocenie. Andrzej zawsze znał się na ludziach i umiał odkryć prawdziwą wartość w każdym… zwłaszcza chyba właśnie wtedy, gdy ten ktoś sam jej w sobie nie widział.  
Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby ucinała temat.  
\- Ale co ja ci będę radzić… zrobisz, co sam uważasz za słuszne – uznała, innym tonem orzekła – Napiłabym się w sumie herbaty. Ty też chcesz?  
\- Dziękuję – pokręcił głową, pochłoniętymi jakimiś myślami.  
Anna zostawiła go w tej zadumie, ruszyła ku drzwiom.  
Zduszone przekleństwo i odgłos upadku zlały się z niepohamowanym wybuchem śmiechu Dominiki i odruchowym: „o cholera, przepraszam!”, gdy Anna zdała sobie sprawę, że niechcący rozwaliła drzwiami opartego o nie ze szklanką Michała.  
Szybko też zaczęła się śmiać, bo siedzący na podłodze Michał, któremu drzwi nagle zniknęły sprzed twarzy, zamiast choć śladowo poczuwać się do winy, westchnął z wyrzutem:  
\- Za cicho mówicie!   
\- Weź ty sobie hobby znajdź! – ofuknęła go Anna, nawet nie wiedząc, że ktoś już pomoc w tej kwestii proponował i to z tego samego powodu nadgorliwego pilnowania świata.  
Ze strony Dominiki nie doczekał się także pomocy, żona śmiała się z niego jawnie. Uznał, że w sumie to powinien się obrazić.  
\- Czemu wyszłaś? – spytał nagle z niepokojem.  
\- Herbatę tylko zrobię…  
\- Trzeba było zawołać, to bym… - nie dokończył, Anna uciszyła go ruchem dłoni i spokojnie ruszyła do kuchni.  
Michał i Dominika wymienili się spojrzeniami, a potem niewiele myśląc poszli za nią. Anna skryła dumny uśmiech, powoli skinęła głową i zawyrokowała:  
\- Zadanie wykonane.  
\- Że co? Ale… to czemu wciąż tam siedzi?  
\- O, jestem pewna, że już tam nie siedzi – zaśmiała się lekko, a widząc niezrozumienie Michała, wyjaśniła – Wypuściłam go.  
\- No cudnie! I ja mam go teraz złapać? – przeraził się Michał.  
Dominika skarciła go spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiem, że ma sporo z kota, ale to nadal twój brat.  
\- No ale wiesz, o co mi…  
\- Nie ma potrzeby go łapać – ledwo tłumiła wesołość – Jeśli ma trochę oleju w głowie, mógł pójść tylko w jedno miejsce. Należało go tylko podpuścić i stworzyć możliwość ku temu.  
\- Nie robiłbym sobie nadziei, mógł pójść wszędzie i… czekaj, podpuściłaś go? – zdumiał się nagle – O ty cwana bestia jesteś!  
Anna skłoniła się głęboko, Dominika znów zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- No to gdzie poszedł twoim zdaniem?  
\- Pogadać z Andrzejem o nich – w głosie Anny nie było nawet cienia wątpliwości.  
\- Hm. A Andrzej to… a wiem, ten co go na pal nabili!  
\- Na pal nabili Azję Tuchajbejowicza. Andrzej dostał rurką w żebra – poprawiła go cicho Dominika.  
\- Dobra tam – Michał machnął ręką – No ale co z nim…? Czemu do niego? Coś mówiliście, ale tak cicho, że za jasną cholerę…  
\- Andrzej to mój były mąż – zerknęła na Dominikę – Ten od kwiatków – wyjaśniła.  
\- Dobry Boże, dom wariatów.  
\- No wiem, to wiem, ale co ma do niego Janek i… - twarz Michała nagle zdradziła olśnienie, które spłynęło nań raptownie i w myśli dokończyło zdanie za niego – Aha! – odkrywczo pokiwał głową – No ja wiedziałem, że mi smarkacz czegoś nie mówi!  
Dominika ocierała oczy, śmiejąc się nieprzerwanie.  
Anna ze zrozumieniem skinęła głową.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że to facet – przyznała powoli.  
\- Phi! – obruszył się Michał – Wiedziałem, że jest demi albo a, nim on wiedział, co to w ogóle znaczy. Specjalnie robiłem research, Dominika może potwierdzić i…  
\- Dominika musi się napić.  
\- O to, to! Piszę się.  
\- Ej nie, moje panie, co to ma być? My tu sobie piknik zrobimy i pozwolimy dramie dziać się bez nas? Nie ma mowy!   
Dominika zdecydowanie zainterweniowała.  
\- Nie będziesz się w nic wpieprzał, będziesz tutaj siedział i czekał na wynik sprawy, która, uwaga, ciebie NIE dotyczy.  
Michał zrobił urażoną minę.   
\- Ale…  
\- Nie ma „ale” – kategorycznie orzekła żona – Twój brat jest dorosłym człowiekiem i ma prawo do życia prywatnego.  
\- Jest moim bratem i jego życie prywatne jest też moim życiem pry…  
\- Michał, dobrze ci radzę, ty siedź na dupie.  
Tym razem to Anna miała minę świadka pasjonującej rozgrywki sportowej i chyba całkiem nieźle się bawiła.   
Gdy okrzyczany lekarz umilkł z miną zbitego psa, odezwała się rozbawionym głosem:  
\- Też chciałabym wiedzieć, co się będzie działo… ale spoko, zaraz do Andrzeja miał przyjść Tomek po szkole, więc może się spotkają. On nam dostarczy świeżych informacji.  
\- Hura! Nowy szpion w rodzinie!  
\- Ręce opadają…  
Chwilę jeszcze śmiali się w ciszy, nim Michał wyjął telefon i tonem usprawiedliwienia się stwierdził:  
\- Tylko upewnię się, że nie zwiał do kumpla na piwo. Byłoby słabo, jak my tutaj zajarani w najlepsze siedzimy, a on po prostu dał nogę byle dalej od nas.  
Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami, po Smudze nie było ani śladu. Zapewne wyszedł ogrodem od razu, gdy Anna opuściła pokój.  
Michał oparł się o framugę, gdy dzwonił.  
Chwilę czekał na odebranie telefonu.  
\- Pandit! _Namaste aap kaise hain?_  
Anna zrobiła wielkie oczy, gdy lekarz odezwał się całkiem płynnie w hindi, choć na pierwszym zdaniu się skończyło i przeszedł na angielski. Krótko rozmawiał, z wyraźną radością odłożył telefon.  
\- Z Panditem się nie zdzwaniał. To w sumie zostało tylko zoo albo szpital.   
\- Masz kolegów szpiegów z Indii?  
\- Co? Nie – Michał zaczął się śmiać – Pandit to student z wymiany, przyjaciel Janka. W sumie jakby miał nam zwiać, to Pandit by wiedział pierwszy.  
\- Masz kontakty do kontaktów brata…   
Michał uśmiechnął się z dumą.  
\- Czytałaś George’a Orwella? Wielki Brat i te sprawy? No widzisz… coś w tym cholera jest!

****

Poczucie bycia obserwowanym to coś, co człowiek wynosi z pracy w szkole jako swoją własną obsesję. A nuż bowiem jakaś sponiewierana dusza uzna moment nieuwagi szkolnego kata zwanego belfrem za dobrą chwilę, by mu odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Ostrożności nigdy dość, gdy się pracuje z młodzieżą.  
Dlatego Wilmowski wiedział, że ktoś jest w pokoju jeszcze nim otworzył oczy. I nie był to lekarz.  
Ktoś stał i patrzył wprost na niego.   
I właśnie dlatego Wilmowski nie otworzył oczu od razu, gdy tylko się obudził. Czekał na kroki tego kogoś…  
Ale wciąż trwała tylko cisza.  
W końcu intruz przeszedł przed łóżkiem, chyba zmienił miejsce sterczenia nad rannym. Zgrzyt. Usiadł obok.  
Wilmowski wysilił mózg, by dopasować kroki i ruchy do znanej mu osoby i… i wykluczywszy kolejno Annę, Tomka i Tadka – (o, zdecydowanie, to nie mógł być Tadek, Tadek nie usiedziałby pełnej minuty z zamkniętą gębą, jego rekord wynosił czterdzieści siedem sekund) – doszedł do rewolucyjnego wniosku, że nie wie kto u licha do niego przyszedł.  
Oświecenie dopadło go dopiero w chwili, gdy zdążył już otworzyć oczy i jego mózg z opóźnieniem złożył w całość elementy: cisza, ciche kroki, nic nie mówi, znów siedzi cicho.  
Bardzo powoli odwrócił wzrok na bok, gdy uznał, że zamknięcie oczu po tym, jak już wie, kogo zobaczy, będzie zasługiwało na order niszczenia chwili i relacji – a przecież odznaczenia w tej dziedzinie powinien zostawić raczej Smudze.  
Przedmiot tych konkluzji siedział obok łóżka, pod szpitalną ścianą z oknem. I patrzył tylko na niego.   
Wilmowski słabo się uśmiechnął, wciąż jeszcze z trudem dobywając głosu, rzekł cicho:  
\- Cześć.  
Smuga niepewnie skinął mu głową.  
\- Cześć.  
Uśmiech Andrzeja stał się wyraźniejszy, cicho mruknął:  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest _deja-vu_. Jeśli tak, to zapamiętałem plac zabaw i dzieci, więc jeśli Matrix znów popełni błąd i zachwieje symulacją, to nie idź w stronę placu zabaw.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się blado, pokiwał głową delikatnie.  
\- Musiałeś się mocno uderzyć o ten wózek.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się ponownie, zwrócił wzrok na okno i zawahał się.  
\- Już południe?  
\- Jakoś po południu – Smuga skinął głową. Nic bardziej sensownego nie powiedział, po prostu chwilę patrzył na niego.  
Wilmowski już wahał się, czy by mu nie pomóc, ale zaklinacz nagle przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej bezpiecznie poprawnej drodze poprowadzenia konwersacji.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Już jest lepiej… - uśmiechnął się lekko – Coraz lepiej. Lada dzień wrócę do domu i będę mógł chodzić.   
Chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.  
\- Cieszę się – przyznał wreszcie cicho Smuga.  
\- Gdyby nie ty… byłoby ze mną słabo… jeśli w ogóle bym dożył do szpitala – Wilmowski skinął mu głową – Dziękuję ci.  
\- Byłeś tam przeze mnie w pewnym sensie, więc…  
\- To dlatego mi pomogłeś? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie.  
Znów to niezręczne, niepewne kiwanie głowami.  
Wilmowski przyjrzał mu się uważniej i z jakimś niedowierzaniem wyłapał, że Smuga nie tylko jest jakoś zmieszany, ale też wyraźnie pojęcia nie ma jak się zachować. Zważywszy, że typ w ramach pracy pozwalał się napoczynać pumom i tygrysom, niepewny bywał raczej rzadko, a jeszcze rzadziej się czegoś bał.   
_„Jestem groźniejszy od tygrysa…?”_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
Odezwał się więc łagodnie, najłagodniej jak umiał:  
\- Janku, widzisz, ja…  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć… - zaczął jednocześnie Smuga.  
Urwali w tym samym momencie, patrząc na tego drugiego w pełnym nieogarnięcia speszeniu.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Mów pierwszy.  
Smuga nabrał szybko powietrza w płuca, jakby miał do przepłynięcia sporą odległość pod wodą.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział potem po prostu. I jakby to słowo coś w nim odblokowało, z dużo większym już przekonaniem powtórzył – Przepraszam, naprawdę… cholera, naprawdę przepraszam. Ja wiem, że to jest tylko puste słowo i nic nie zmieni, i… ale naprawdę cholera bardzo cię za to przepraszam, bo nie zasłużyłeś na takie podejście i… i po prostu co nie powiem teraz, to i tak nie zmieni faktu, że zachowałem się jak kretyn i… i mogę tylko…   
\- Powoli – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń – Nie nakręcaj się. Spokojnie… naprawdę, nic takiego się nie stało i… - urwał, spojrzenie powoli zwróciło się konkretnie na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się słabo – Ja też przepraszam, gdybym ci powiedział od razu, nie byłoby tego problemu. Nie mam pojęcia właściwie, czemu z tobą o tym nie porozmawiałem…   
Smuga opuścił znów wzrok, nie utrzymał długo spojrzenia w kontakcie wzrokowym. I to było przykre, zważywszy, że jeszcze nie tak dawno spędził pół nocy szukając tego właśnie kontaktu i nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego oczu.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył cicho – Powinienem był po prostu powiedzieć od razu i poprosić, żebyś to wyjaśnił…  
Wilmowski nie umiał nie przyznać racji tej drugiej części jego wypowiedzi. To by wszystko ułatwiło, to na pewno.  
Ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu tego teraz wypominać, czy oprzeć na tym ewentualną kłótnię.  
\- W porządku – stwierdził ze swym charakterystycznym spokojem – Przeprosiny przyjęte. Ale nie było w tym tylko twojej winy… głupie zbiegi okoliczności takie są… dobrze, że udało się wyjaśnić sprawę.  
Dość eufemistyczny sposób na powiedzenie: jakie szczęcie, że zabrałem metalową rurką przez żebra na wylot, inaczej dożywotnio miałbyś mnie za sukinsyna i nawet nie dałbyś mi się wytłumaczyć, no bo po co powiedzieć, o co chodzi.  
Ale Wilmowski po prostu nie widział najmniejszego sensu w zadręczaniu go tym i szukaniu kto w której chwili bardziej dał ciała.  
Patrzył chwilę na niego w ciszy, nim spytał:  
\- Między nami okay?  
\- Okay – potwierdził cicho, bez emocji w głosie Smuga.  
I to znaczyło dość jasno, że są bardzo daleko od bycia „okay” między sobą. Wilmowski słabo pokiwał głową.  
\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – odezwał się po długiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy.  
Smuga nie przyjął jednak tego za dobrą monetę, zaczął się jeszcze bardziej tłumaczyć. Andrzej pożałował, że w ogóle poruszył temat odwiedzin w szpitalu.  
\- Miałem przyjść wcześniej… przepraszam… chciałem, naprawdę, tylko powiedzmy, że uznałem, że byłoby to gorszym niż to wszystko, co dotąd zrobiłem, więc… przepraszam, ja…  
\- Prr! – Wilmowski uniósł obie dłonie – Proszę, przestań ty mnie już przepraszać. Dość, serio, masz szlaban. Ban na przepraszanie. Wyczerpałeś limit na pół roku.   
Zdumione spojrzenie uniosło się nareszcie na jego oczy.   
\- Ale…  
\- Janek, postąpiłeś pochopnie, okay, ale na tym koniec. Finito. Nie ma potrzeby tego drążyć. Rozumiem cię i rozumiem też, co sobie myślałeś i czemu tak a nie inaczej zrobiłeś. Nie winię cię. Dość – gdy umilkł spojrzał wprost we wpatrzone w niego oczy – Rozumiesz mnie?  
Smuga powoli skinął głową. Wciąż miał jednak tę totalnie spłoszoną minę i Wilmowski z uśmiechem dodał:  
\- Pełnym zdaniem proszę.  
\- Cholerni nauczyciele… - mruknął Smuga pod nosem i nareszcie szczerze się do niego uśmiechnął – Rozumiem. Dziękuję za zrozumienie i…  
\- Hamuj się, bo na dziękowanie też możesz dostać bana.  
\- Wydarzenie miesiąca, w drugiej dekadzie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku profesor Andrzej Wilmowski wprowadza spersonalizowaną prohibicję na zwroty grzecznościowe – parsknął na to Smuga cicho.  
I Wilmowski nareszcie mógł szczerze się cicho zaśmiać.  
Brakowało mu tego gadania… naprawdę brakowało.  
Z lekkim uśmiechem uniósł się powoli do pół-siadu, na ile mógł z wciąż usztywnioną gipsowym gorsetem klatką piersiową. Skrzywił się odruchowo z bólu, ale utrzymał się w pionie.  
Próbował się utrzymać.  
Smuga zerwał się z krzesła od razu, nieugiętym choć łagodnym gestem z powrotem nakłonił do powrotu do pozycji horyzontalnej.  
\- Nie możesz jeszcze siadać, zwariowałeś?! – ofuknął go od razu – Leż. Masz cholerną dziurę na wylot!  
\- Już nie, pan chirurg mnie zacerował jak skarpetkę.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie wolno ci jeszcze wstawać!  
\- Dobra… - Wilmowski zamachał ręką, nie zamierzał jednak puścić przedramienia, które stało się jego barierką, gdy Smuga do niego doskoczył, łapiąc go w pół ruchu.  
Musiało minąć kilka sekund w niepewnej, spiętej ciszy, by Smuga odnotował, że dłoń rannego wciąż trzyma jego przedramię… palce zsunęły się na nadgarstek. Jakby pytająco oparły o jego dłoń.  
Czekał.  
\- Ty… - Smuga ostrożnie przesunął rękę, by ich palce mogły się spotkać. Nie podniósł wzroku na niego, stał sztywno przy łóżku – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie… prawda?  
\- Może – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie – No a ty… czemu przyszedłeś dziś tak nagle…? I to jeszcze przed godzinami odwiedzin. Włamałeś się tutaj, czy komuś nakłamałeś?   
\- Z tyłu są wejścia, których pilnuje mało osób – Smuga wstrząsnął lekko głową – To prostsze, niż się wydaje.  
\- Hm. Czyli włamałeś się dla mnie do szpitala. Dlaczego? Chciałeś po prostu wyjaśnić sprawę, czy… czy może o czymś porozmawiać?  
Uznał, że dał mu dość czasu, by w razie czego mógł się wycofać. Delikatnie wplótł swoje palce pomiędzy jego, mocno zawarte z odruchowego zdenerwowania. Nie został odtrącony. Dłonie mocno splotły się ze sobą w uścisku.  
Smuga chwilę patrzył właśnie na nie, nim uniósł wzrok na oczy Wilmowskiego. I już się tak nie peszył, po prostu odparł:  
\- Chciałem dać ci możliwość decyzji.  
\- Jak bardzo wiążącej? – Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dla mnie… bardzo… dla ciebie… nie wiem – powoli wzruszył ramionami – Anna powiedziała, że lepiej, byś zdecydował sam.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nią? – zdziwił się Wilmowski – Nie suszyła ci głowy mam nadzieję i…  
\- Nie, ona jest miła – odparł z taką prostotą, że Andrzej znów delikatnie się uśmiechnął.   
Dopiero teraz zaczynał rozumieć pewne rzeczy. Dlatego nie próbował się skradać czy omijać tematu, spytał po prostu:  
\- Jaką decyzję miałbym podjąć?  
\- Co będzie teraz… z nami…   
Nie zdołał opanować zdziwienia.  
\- Ale… to nie może być tylko moja decyzja, Janku. Tak nie może być. Skoro dotyczy to dwóch osób, obie muszą…  
\- Ja wiem. Po prostu… żebyś zadecydował, czego ty chcesz teraz. Czy chcesz, żeby to był koniec i ja… ja to w pełni rozumiem, czy może… nie wiem… ty powiedz, nie chcę ci sugerować nic.  
\- Albo nie chcesz powiedzieć na głos, że moglibyśmy dać sobie szansę, bo boisz się, że to cię zdradzi, czego ty tak naprawdę chcesz.  
Spojrzenie znów uciekło na zawarte mocno w uścisku dłonie.  
\- To trochę też – przyznał cicho ku jego zdumieniu – Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co ty myślisz.  
\- A powiesz mi potem szczerze swoje zdanie?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Czy dostosujesz je do tego, co ja powiem…? – Wilmowski zawiesił głos i uniósł brwi wyczekująco.  
Smuga podniósł na niego wzrok. Uśmiechnął się. Słabo bo słabo, ale już w ten swój, prowokacyjno pewny siebie sposób.  
\- Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.  
\- Czyżby?  
Gdy podczas tej wymiany zdań ich oczy się spotkały, widział wyraźnie jakiś błysk. Ten mały, nieśmiały jeszcze, ucieszony błysk, który po raz pierwszy w pełni widział tamtej nocy nad Tamizą.  
\- Tak – orzekł zaklinacz, sam nie wiedząc czemu ściszając ton do szeptu – Będziesz mi musiał po prostu zaufać.  
\- A obiecasz mi powiedzieć prawdę? – Wilmowski z rozbawieniem patrzył na niego, on akurat odnotowując, że choć Smuga nie ruszył się z miejsca, dystans między nimi skracał się powolutku, milimetr za milimetrem odkąd tylko złapali się za ręce.  
Zaklinacz zawahał się teatralnie, potem wyciągnął drugą rękę i zaczepił swoim małym palcem o jego, w geście znanym wszystkim przedszkolakom i uczniom szkół podstawowych też.  
Wilmowski nie wytrzymał i parsknął cichym śmiechem.   
\- Punkt dla ciebie.  
Smuga skłonił się z lekkim uśmiechem.   
\- No dobrze… czyli ja mówię pierwszy…  
\- Tak – od razu spoważniał, odwrócił wzrok od jego twarzy.  
Wilmowski wiedział już po co. Gdyby nie wiedział, pozwoliłby mu uciec spojrzeniem. A tak, mocniej zawarł dłoń na jego ręce.  
\- Popatrz na mnie – poprosił cicho i nie zaczął mówić, póki spojrzenie nie wróciło na poziom jego oczu – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja naprawdę polubiłem to, co zaczęło być między nami…   
Słaby, twierdzący ruch głowy.  
\- To było prawdziwe – mówił dalej cicho, chłonąc wzrokiem to, jak w szarych oczach z każdym jego wypowiadanym słowem było mniej zwątpienia i dystansu, a coraz więcej tego blasku – I myślę… że gdyby to zależało ode mnie…  
\- Zależy od ciebie – otrzymał cichą, szczerą odpowiedź.  
Uśmiechnął się. Delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po ręce zawartej na jego dłoni. Skinął odrobinę głową.  
\- Nie rezygnujmy z czegoś, czego obaj chcemy – dokończył powoli, zawieszając lekko głos – To jest moje zdanie. A co ty myślisz o tym?   
Smuga nie próbował nawet odzyskać inteligentnego spojrzenia czy kamiennej miny. Czuł, jak ciepło rozsadza mu głowę i po raz pierwszy nie próbował nawet zgadywać, czemu tak się dzieje.  
Wiedział przecież… uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu z jakimś pobłażaniem. Był po prostu szczęśliwy.  
\- Podzielam twoją opinię – odparł spokojnie.  
Uśmiech Wilmowskiego jeszcze się poszerzył.  
\- Cieszy mnie to… zatem… - zawiesił lekko głos.  
\- Zatem…? Tak…  
\- Tak – zaczął się śmiać, bo chyba Smuga go nie zrozumiał bez słów, uświadomił go cicho – No ja się do ciebie z łóżkiem nie podniosę, wybacz.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał, jak temu jednemu człowiekowi krew uderzyła do twarzy, gdy zrozumiał. Zaśmiał się cicho, bo ta mina była tak cudowna, że obiecał sobie postawić za punkt honoru zobaczyć ją jeszcze wiele razy.  
\- Jesteś okropny.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
Druga malownicza mina, blady truposz, szeroko otwarte oczy i usta uchylone w wyrazie _„zabrakło mi słów, o Boże, o kurwa”._  
Nie wybuchnął śmiechem chyba tylko ostatkiem sił woli. Bojąc się, że kolejnym krokiem w zaskakiwaniu Smugi będzie odcięcie dopływu tlenu do mózgu i artystyczny odlot na podłogę, rzucił z rozbawieniem:  
\- No pochylże się, cholera, jaśniej nie umiem!   
Tym razem Smuga po prostu chyba nie miał już zamiaru pozwolić mu dłużej się z niego śmiać. Pochylił się nieco niepewnie, druga dłoń delikatnie oparła się o bok jego twarzy, głaszcząc opuszkami skroń i powolutku przyciągając go bliżej siebie.  
Ciepło w malutkim, nienachalnie łagodnym ruchu odebrało mu oddech, jednocześnie wykradając wszelkie myśli.   
Świat się po prostu wziął i zresetował.  
Było tylko to cudowne ciepło, tak blisko niego… tak łagodnie wypełniające ostatnie zakątki umysłu, który pozbył się wszelkich funkcji i zafiksował się na jednej, małej myśli.  
Ciepło  
Jeśli możliwym było upojenie się czyimś ciepłem i obecnością, jak wysokoprocentowym trunkiem, to on właśnie był trzy kroki od zgonu godnego zapisu w ewentualnej biografii.   
Odsunął się powoli, ale ciepło wcale nie zniknęło.  
I Wilmowski widział je wyraźnie w oczach, które powolutku się otworzyły… widział jak blask nie jest już tlącą się iskrą, ale wypełnia utkwione w nim spojrzenie i nie ma zamiaru znikać.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego, powolutku skinął głową.  
\- Zatem chyba podjęliśmy decyzję…  
\- Tak… - cicho, jakby oszołomionym tonem, odparł mu Smuga.  
I przez tę jedną chwilę nie wiedział nic więcej. Tylko to, że jest mu cholernie ciepło i on nie zamierza się nigdzie stąd ruszać.  
\- Chciałbym móc już stąd wyjść – mruknął cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Już niedługo. Jak będziesz mógł, to cię stąd zabiorę…  
\- No ja myślę, że zabierzesz! – zaśmiał się cicho Andrzej i dodał z krzywym uśmiechem – Wciąż wisisz mi piwo…

Stojący za oszkloną ścianą, Tomek zerknął do kamerki telefonu, który przytknął tak, by mikrofon był przy nieszczelnej sklejce ze ścianą.  
\- Starczy już, co?  
\- Nie do wiary, że musiał wyrwać go na tekst o długu. Co za prymityw – załamała się Anna po drugiej stronie kamerki.  
\- Ha. Nie taki najgorszy ten tekst – zaśmiał się Tomek cicho.  
\- Prawda! Ten z kebabem nadal mój ulubiony! – Anna parsknęła z rozbawieniem – „Życie bez ciebie byłoby jak kebab bez mięsa i warzyw, taki no sam naleśnik, no wiesz.”  
\- Mamo, przestań, proszę…  
\- No co? Swoją drogą, śmieszne jest to, że typ, który służbowo niańczy pumy i tak dalej, nie ogarnia jak się…  
\- Niańczy pumy?! – oczy Tomka zabłysły radośnie – Ja nie wiedziałem, że jest taki zawód!  
Anna lekko pobladła na te słowa.  
\- Chciałeś być lekarzem albo pilotem, ewentualnie geograf…  
\- Ale pumy! Mamo, _pumy_ …  
\- Tomku, nie… – nie zdążyła więcej powiedzieć, bo w kadr wepchnął jej się wyraźnie przejęty ktoś.  
\- I co?  
\- Em… dzień dobry panu? – zawahał się Tomek, unosząc brwi.  
\- Mów mi „wujku”, młody. I mów jak sytuacja!  
\- Michał, na litość boską…  
\- No bo się nie chwalą, że mają kamerkę! Ej no!  
\- Mamo… bo chyba mnie tata zauważył i macha, żebym przyszedł… - Tomek oderwał wzrok od zamieszania na ekranie i z niezręczną miną patrzył na szklane drzwi.  
\- No to idź! – od razu zmotywowały go trzy głosy.  
\- Tylko kamerki nie wyłączaj!  
\- Michał…  
\- No ja chcę wiedzieć, tak? Są razem czy nie?  
\- Nie wiem… - Tomek wskazał szkło – Nie patrzyłem, schowałem się przy podłodze i tylko telefon miałem, żeby mama widziała!  
\- Szpieg z ciebie jak z koziej dup…  
\- Michał!!  
\- No idź i spytaj – zmienił wypowiedź Michał, ignorując niemal płaczącą ze śmiechu Annę w tle kadru.  
\- Co mam spytać?  
\- No czy są razem no!  
\- Pewnie są…  
\- Spytaj, spytaj! I powiedz mu, że wszystko spoko, mnie to pasuje. Ale jakby go czasem zranił to…  
\- Michał, będziesz groził ludziom, którzy nie siedzą w szpitalu, okay? – od razu oburzyła się Dominika.  
\- Ale ja to tylko tak profilaktycznie i…  
Drzwi otworzyły się nagle. Tomek podskoczył odruchowo. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał zmęczone spojrzenie Smugi, który zwrócił kamienną minę do kamery.  
\- Całej waszej trójce trzeba znaleźć hobby – uznał sucho.  
\- Dobra, dobra, ty tam… - Michałowi nie dano dokończyć, ku jego oburzeniu Smuga po prostu ich rozłączył.  
Westchnął ciężko i posłał Tomkowi spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam za niego, jest nadopiekuńczy.  
\- No to się z moją mamą dobrali! – parsknął chłopak na to, a potem z zapałem spytał – Pan naprawdę niańczy pumy?  
Smuga wydawał się zdziwiony pytaniem, bardzo powoli skinął głową, chyba niezbyt widząc związek między tym a tamtym.  
\- Ale bajer! – ucieszył się Tomek, wchodząc do salki i machając swobodnie ojcu, jakby wcale nie robił przed chwilą za wtykę w szpitalu i nie ponosił pełnej odpowiedzialności za przekaz informacji do trójcy zaangażowanej w to bardziej niż oni sami.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się na widok syna. Ale szybko zrzedła mu mina, gdy Tomek stanowczo obwieścił:  
\- Nikt mi nic nie mówi tutaj! Dlaczego ja ostatni o was wiem? Powiedzcie mi proszę też…  
\- Ale co takiego chciałbyś…  
\- No wszystko! – Tomek rozsiadł się wygodnie i z niewinną miną poprosił – Od samego początku…   
Smuga i Wilmowski spojrzeli na siebie ze zgrozą. Chyba powinni tę opowieść nagrać albo spisać, żeby za każdym razem nie musieć jej mówić od początku… a przecież to, co się wydarzyło miało być ledwie początkiem ich wspólnej opowieści…


End file.
